Demon and Angel
by TomboyGirl123
Summary: (Sequel to Dark and Light) When Scourge finds a way to get into Equestria and bring Sonic back to Mobius, All of his friends end up coming along, even his wife and daughter! What will they do as they team up with some old friends back in Knothole? Will they beat Scourge for good? Find out here, and read! (Rated T for language)
1. Chapter 1-A New Evil Rises

**Demon and Angel: Chapter 1**

**A New Evil Rises**

* * *

**YES!**

**It's the moment you've all been waiting for,**

**DEMON AND ANGEL, BABY!**

**WOO!**

**If you haven't been able to tell already, I am soooo excited to start this story!**

**But why wait, you ask?**

**Good point... Let's get this party started!**

**_Pinkie:_**** Hey, that's ****_my_**** line!**

**_Me:_**** TOO BAD!**

* * *

Zoom!

Aurora dashed through the sky, her pink, purple and blue mane and tail waving gorgeously in the wind as she broke through three clouds, then landed on a tree. "How was that?" She called down to a familiar blue hedgehog. "Good job, Aurora! You missed one, though." He called as he pointed over to a puffy white cloud.

"So I did..." Aurora said. She leapt off the tree and rocketed towards the cloud, but she saw a familiar rainbow leap right through it and Aurora flew straight into the tree behind it. "AH-HAHAHAHA!" Rainbow laughed as she held her stomach from the laughter. "Oh... you should have seen your FACE!" She laughed as Sonic ran over to her to see if Aurora was hurt.

Aurora looked up at the cyan mare with rainbow colored mane. Aurora was a black mare with three colors in her mane; a hot pink color on the top, indigo purple in the middle, and aqua blue on the bottom. She shot towards Rainbow, her northern lights flickering behind her. "Rainbow! I knew that it had to be you that would do that!" She said as the electric spark flashed between their eyes.

Rainbow and Aurora were rivals, even though they were cousins, but they had friendly fights before on several different competitions to see who was better. **(If you already know this, then too bad :P I'm just explaining this for anyone who forgot)**

"And how did you know it was me who did that?" Rainbow asked, a challenging tone in her voice. "Because I knew no one else would have done a prank that was so childish." Aurora said back, smiling slightly from the amusement of this argument.

"Aurora, we need to go, say bye to Rainbow." Sonic called as Aurora looked down at him. "Oh, sorry, I'm coming!" Aurora called as she looked back towards Rainbow. "We'll finish this up another time..." She said as Rainbow snorted. "Get ready to loose next time." She said cockily. "Oh... Hoof it." Aurora said, flicking her tail in Rainbow's face before flying off with Sonic running beside her.

* * *

"I can't believe it, Blue is actually gone!" A green hedgehog laughed. He looked similar to Sonic, but he had orange sunglasses, cold blue eyes and a shredded leather jacket with a flame pattern on the sleeves. He also had green shoes,a stone spiky crown on his head and two scars across his chest. "Chill out, Scourge, we still don't know if he's dead yet." Fiona the fox said as Scourge rolled his icy eyes.

"If that's true, then make sure he stays alive... I want to finish him off myself." Scourge said. Fiona was a reddish brown fox with darker red hair with a yellow bow, a black ninja-like outfit and one tail with a light tan tip. "Oh, quiet, my dear Scourge... we'll find them somehow." Fiona said slyly as she was thinking the same thing as he was.

"You're going to use the warp ring?" Fiona asked as Scourge nodded. **(I didn't think that the warp ring could be used to travel between worlds, but I decided to bend the rules if that is true :P)**

"Call the gang together and wait for me. I'll bring Blue back here alive so you can watch me kill him." Scourge said as Fiona kissed him. "Good luck~" She said as she spun around and walked towards the door to gather the gang. "The time has come for your life to end, Blue..." He said as he used the warp-ring, disappearing.

* * *

14 year-old Bright sprang from tree to tree, sniffing the air as she pricked her ears. Her silky purple fur glimmered in the sunlight as her bangs covered her Fire-Eye (For those who do not know what her Fire-Eye is, go back and read Dark and Light!) She wore a light blue tank top with a black bandanna around her neck. She had her black headband and black ties around the wrists of her white gloves. She had white knee-high shorts with a black belt and white shoes with blue flames on them that matched her left sapphire eye.

She looked around the tree as she pricked her ears. "I know your here, Dimmer..." Bright called as a raven flew down beside her and perched on the branch, but then he transformed into a tall stallion with a green light.

Dimmer's mane was always green, but it looked like Dash's mane, but with holes in it, and it wasn't rainbow colored. He actually cut his tail short, and his horn was longer as well as his legs, which meant that he could be a fine king of the changelings some day.

"You always know if I'm around, It's no fun if I surprise you if you know I'm here..." He said as Bright stood up, brushing herself off. "Yeah, well... Shadow has been teaching me that listening to the forest around you lets you know if you are safe or not. Smelling can help you identify what something is." Bright said as Dimmer listened. "Nice to know. So how is everyone else?" Dimmer asked as he lay down on the branch.

"The usual... busy... Dash is always trying to prank Aurora, Aurora is trying to prank Dash while both of them work on the weather... Twilight is too caught up with her princess duties lately..." Bright said, remembering that her friend is a princess. "Pinkie has been working in Sugarcube corner, Applejack never stops applebucking, Rarity has been organizing a fashion show, Fluttershy is treating a wounded bear, and Tails and Knuckles are helping Sonic around town."

Dimmer whistled at how packed their schedules were. "Wow, and I thought I was busy with ruling over the changeling colony..." Dimmer joked.

Bright sighed. "At least your getting attention..." She said as Dimmer tapped his chin with his hoof. "True..." He said as Bright perked up after hearing some kind of swirling noise. "Dimmer, you hear that?" She whispered as Dimmer nodded, then they look to the side to see Scourge standing there, looking around as he saw nothing that interested him.

"Who's that?" Dimmer asked as Bright shrugged. "He might not be a threat, let's just see what he does..." Bright whispered to him. Just then, Scourge punched over a tree and kicked it in half. "Sonic! Where are you?" He yelled. "Yep, he's a threat!" Dimmer yelled as the two of them jumped down from the tree, catching Scourge's attention.

"Aw, aren't you a cute little girl..." Scourge said slyly. "Don't talk to her like that!" Dimmer yelled, jealous that he didn't have the courage to say something like that. "Yeah, what do you want with my father?" Bright snapped, ready to flip over her bangs when ready. Scourge just stared, then grinned, showing sharp teeth. "Well... So you're Sonic's daughter, huh?" He asked as he walked closer.

"Don't take another step!" Bright warned, making Scourge stop in his tracks, but he actually thought this was adorable so he dared to walk forward again. Suddenly, Bright blasted fire out of her hands, making Scourge yell out in surprise as Dimmer made his horn glow as he fired a green blast at him, making Scourge barely dodge in time.

"You two look pretty tough, even though I don't know you very well..." He said as he cracked his knuckles.

* * *

**So that was the first chapter,**

**So, this chapter will have to end here, but I will continue tomorrow,**

**Anyways... STAY TUNED!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(MLP nor Sonic belongs to me)**


	2. Chapter 2-Back to Mobius

**Demon and Angel: Chapter 2**

**Back to Mobius!**

* * *

**Yay, Another chapter!**

**Let's do this!**

* * *

"I said don't come closer!" Bright yelled, running at him and headbutting him in the gut, knocking him back, but as he was recovering, she swiftly pushed aside her bangs, revealing her golden-glowing Fire-Eye as she lifted her head back, allowing a fiery beam to shoot out of her eye as the sandy ground swept around from wind changes.

"The hell?" Scourge asked as she dashed forward, spinning fire on her arms as she tried punching Scourge in the face, but he dodged every single time as Bright roundhouse kicked him over, but he instantly flared with rage as spindashed, hitting her right in the stomach and making her fall back, but she didn't give up as Scourge tried to punch her face, but she rolled to the side and sprang to her feet.

"Your going to pay for that!" Bright yelled as she stomped her foot on the ground, surrounding herself with a wall of fire as a flaming earthquake shot right at Scourge, knocking him back as the flames on his leather jacket actually caught fire and Scourge quickly put them out.

Dimmer transformed into Scourge, spindashing at him, knocking him off guard as Bright jumped on his back, grabbing his spines as he tried grabbing her, but she made him run right into a tree. "You little runt!" Scourge said, finally grabbing her as he held her throat, but she engulfed herself in flames, kicking Scourge in the jaw, making him let go.

Dimmer raced at him in the form of Scourge, punching him square in the nose which made it bleed. The two of them fought in fist-to-fist combat before Scourge roundhouse kicked him in the head, knocking him out and making him turn back to normal. "Dimmer!" Bright yelled as Scourge turned to her. "If you don't want to end up like him... You'll come with me quietly." He said, but Bright narrowed her eyes, her eye glowing brighter as it actually shone like the sun. "There's no way in hell that's going to happen." She said before she charged at him with a flaming fist.

Scourge barely dodged it as he elbowed her in the back between her back spines, making her slam into the ground. "Your finished, just give up!" Scourge said lifting her up by her long purple hair. Bright's eyes flashed open as she hit Scourge across the face with the back of her hand, making his head spin around and drop her.

"You hit pretty hard, kid!" Scourge said as she engulfed herself in flames again, punching and kicking Scourge furiously until he stumbled backwards, knocking into a tree and regaining balance just to feel an uppercut kick to the chin, knocking him backwards again. He spit out blood to the side and opened one eye. Bright was swaying back and forth from lack of energy, she was using her Fire-Eye for too long as she tried taking another step forward but her bangs fell back in front of her eye as she collapsed.

Scourge coughed as he spit out more blood and holding his jaw. "Damn... for a girl, she put up a god damn fight..." He mumbled as he walked over to her and threw her over his shoulder, then ran through the forest.

* * *

"So... Pinkie, how's the party planning coming?" Aurora asked as she looked up to see Pinkie hanging red, blue and purple balloons along with gold colored streamers. "Almost done, WOW! Bright is going to be super-duper surprised when she gets here!" Pinkie said as Aurora chuckled. "Yeah, and It's all thanks to you, but I still can't believe that Bright's turning 14 today." Aurora said as she trotted up to Sonic.

"Yeah, But at least it's another year closer until she moves out of the house!" Sonic joked and Aurora punched his shoulder playfully.

"Shh! I hear someone coming, ya'll!" Applejack called as everyone turned towards the door, but Dimmer limped in, covered in bruises and cuts. "Is Bright here?!" He asked frantically. Aurora's eyes shrunk as she ran up to him. "Dimmer, we thought she was with you!" She snapped, angry that he lost her. "That's what I thought, until we saw a green hedgehog come out of nowhere!" Dimmer said.

For a second, the first thought in Twilight's head was Glimpse, but he died while trying to save them from the evil queen Chrysalis.

Just then, the door was kicked open as Scourge stood there with Bright over his shoulder. "Bright!" Sonic and Aurora yelled in unison. "Bright? So that's her name?" Scourge asked cockily. "Let her go, dumbflank!" Rainbow yelled as she tried flying at him, but Alpha held her back. "Sonic, I know this is your daughter. But if you want her back, you'll need to run faster than me!" Scourge yelled as he opened the warp ring and vanished.

"Sonic, He's got Bright!" Aurora said as she sped over to where Scourge was just standing.

"What ever shall we do, Aurora?" Rarity asked as she put a comforting hoof on her back.

Sonic stood there in thought as Tails walked up to him. "We can always use the teleporter to get back to Mobius and then reach Anti-Mobius." Tails suggested.

"Yeah, let's do it, sugar-hog!" Bunnie said as Sonic nodded. "Yeah." He said as he walked over to Aurora, who was pacing back and forth with Rarity saying some comforting words.

"Aurora, We have an idea that just might work." Sonic said as he turned to Fluttershy. "Fluttershy, take care of Dimmer's wounds while we go set up the teleporter." Sonic said as a familiar leather-brown hedgehog with gold stripes walked into view. "You better be taking me with you, Sonic." He said as Sonic nodded. "Of course we are, Blade!"

"Us too!" Twilight said as the mane 6 walked forward to stand next to Aurora. Sonic bit his lip and thought about it for a second. "Twilight, you are a princess now, you need to stay here." He finally said as Twilight stomped her hoof. "I'm going!" She said as Sonic tried to reason with her, but no matter what he said, she wouldn't listen.

"Sonic, let her come." Aurora said as the mane 6 exchanged exciting glances.

"We might actually need an alicorn's help." She said as Twilight stood there proudly. Sonic sighed. "Fine... the mane 6 can come." Sonic said as the girls cheered. "So we're bringing Blade, the mane 6 and us." Aurora said. "What about us?" Knuckles asked. "We can't bring everyone, Knuckles, you, Comet and Alpha have to stay here and protect Ponyville." Sonic said as Knuckles sighed.

"Alright, now let's go fix that teleporter!" Sonic said as the team and Tails ran out the door.

* * *

**I must admit that it was kind of sloppy,**

**but I will edit it in the future when I'm not so busy.**

**Anyways, stay tuned! :3**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(MLP nor Sonic belongs to me)**


	3. Chapter 3-Home Sweet Knothole!

**Demon and Angel: Chapter 3**

**Home Sweet Knothole!**

* * *

**The third chapter of Demon and Angel!**

**Yay!**

**Let's get started! :)**

**Blade belongs to BADA555W0RD!**

* * *

"Okay, I've set the coordinates for Knothole." Tails said as Bunnie's ears pricked. "Knothole? Well I'll be a monkey's uncle! That's where I live!" Bunnie said as Sonic remembered the good old days. "Bunnie, you can come, but we're just taking you back to Knothole." Sonic said as Bunnie nodded. "Will do, Sugar!" She said.

"All set?" Tails asked and Aurora nodded. "We should get to the entrance of Knothole, if we don't we'll have to find our own way because the emeralds would be too worn out." He said as the portal lit up and they all passed through.

* * *

"I said... LET. GO!" Bright yelled as she squirmed in Scourge's grip. "So, this is Sonic's daughter?" Fiona asked as Scourge nodded. "Yep, they called her Bright." He said as he tossed her into a dungeon cell. She sprang up and and set her fist on fire as she repeatedly punched the cell bars. "Calm down, Purple, we're only using you for bait!" Scourge said as Bright stopped.

"Bait?!" She asked as she realized what they were planning. "Your going to get them to come here so you can destroy everyone I cared about, even Dimmer!"

"Who's that?" Fiona asked, but Bright spit at her.

"You don't need to know, old lady!" Bright yelled as Fiona's fur stood on end. "OLD LADY?!" She shouted as she leapt at her, claws out as she tried clawing at her through the bars, but Bright managed to burn her hand. "OW!" She shouted as Scourge kicked the cell door. "Keep fighting us and we'll make you dead bait, we're being nice enough to let you stay alive... for now..." Scourge said as he walked out with Fiona.

"You... you..." Bright stammered, trying to think of a good insult to throw at them. "You... MEANIES!" She yelled as the door slammed behind Fiona and Scourge, leaving her alone in the dark.

She formed a ball of fire in her hands and lit a torch on the wall behind her.

"Mom and Dad are in danger, so I need to break out..." She mumbled as she touched the iron bars, studying them carefully. "Looks like there's a fire-proof metal coating the actual bars, they had the cell set up for me when I was out, they shouldn't have..." Bright said sarcastically as she put out the flame on her hand and punched the bars over and over.

She heard a crack as one of the bars snapped, but when she looked at her knuckles, they were bloody. "Aw, crud..." She mumbled as she began to kick the iron instead.

* * *

Sonic, Blade, Aurora, Dimmer and the mane 6 appeared in an open valley surrounded by a forest.** (I know I forgot to mention that Dimmer was coming along in the other chapter, I just forgot :P)** "So this is Knothole?" Aurora asked. Sonic grinned. "No, follow me." He said as he led the way into the forest. "There's a tunnel right here, Bunnie, you go first." Sonic said as Bunnie beamed as she dove into the tunnel, which turned out to be a slide as she disappeared out of sight.

"Blade, you go next." Sonic said as he leapt inside. They did this until it was down to himself, Rarity and Aurora. "But I can't go down there, it wouldn't be very ladylike to enter without an invitation!" She said as Aurora went behind her, and pushed her in, making her scream as she slid down the slide. "I'll go next." Aurora said as she leapt in, followed by Sonic.

When they reached the bottom of the slide, everyone was in a tangled mess in the stack of hay used to break their fall.

"MY MANE! It's ruined!" Rarity yelled as she pulled the straws of hay out of her mane and tried to fix it, but it just hung off her head like a dead animal.

"What's going on here?" Sally called as Sonic and Bunnie broke out of the hay stack and laughed at the thought of being in Knothole again. "Sonic, Bunnie, Tails, where have you been?!" Sally asked as she noticed all of the ponies and Blade coming out of the hay stack. "And who are _they_?!" Sally asked, crossing her arms.

"Looks like I've got a lot of explaining to do..." Sonic mumbled as everyone came out of their huts and gathered around as Sonic told the story.

Everyone was quiet as they all listened, but then Sally crossed her arms. "You have a daughter?" She asked. "Then who's her mother?"

"Me." Aurora said as she flew over to them, landing beside Sonic and an awkward silence swept over the crowd of freedom fighters. Sally gave her an untrustworthy stare and then looked back at Sonic. "Prove it."

Then Aurora kissed him as she looked back at Sally slyly, who looked pretty jealous as she walked away. Just then, Cream the rabbit ran towards them with a huge smile on her face as she jumped on Aurora, hugging her neck. **(Yes, I am putting some other Sonic characters in this story too, for hilarious reasons :P)**

"Oh my goodness! Cheese, look it's a pony!" Cream exclaimed as her blue chao perched on Aurora's head. "Um..." Aurora started, looking over at Sonic for help. "Cream, can you get off of the pretty pony, please?" Sonic asked, making Aurora blush. "Oh, sorry..." Cream said as she pat Aurora's head. "No sweat, kid." Aurora said and Cream gasped. "It can talk!" She said as a sweat drop appeared on Aurora's head._ 'Yeah, well... you can too...'_ She thought as she flew over to Rainbow.

Cream ran over to go and mingle with the other ponies when she reached Dimmer, who smiled at her, but he accidentally showed off a fang and Cream screamed fearfully, stumbling backwards and fell, but as Dimmer went to help her, she kicked him in the nose, which sent him back far enough for her to run away. "Monster!" She shouted out as tears of fear pricked her eyes.

Dimmer's heart sank as his wings drooped and his ears flattened. Monster? Was that how everyone saw him?

Everyone was staring at him by now, but he turned away and began to walk down the path. "Oh, Dimmer..." Aurora mumbled. She knew the only one that could cheer him up was Bright, but what was he doing to her right now? "Sonic, remember what we're doing here." Aurora said as she flew alongside him as he pointed out empty huts for them to rest in.

"Yeah, I know, Sal looks like she's in a bad mood though." Sonic said as he turned around. "I'll catch up with you later, I'm going to talk with Sally." He said as he raced away.

* * *

**Sorry, i forgot to put the disclaimer in so I had to delete it from the story to fix it :P**

**So, keep reading people and I will keep writing!**

**Stay tuned!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(MLP nor Sonic belongs to me)**


	4. Chapter 4-Who to Trust

**Demon and Angel: Chapter: 4**

**Who to Trust**

* * *

**Blade belongs to BADA555W0RD**

**Awesomeness returns, so be prepared to have your minds blown! :)**

* * *

"Sal, wait up!" Sonic called to her as he finally caught up. "Sal, what's gotten into you?" Sonic asked, but she ignored him.

"Sally?" Sonic put a hand on her shoulder, but she turned around and swatted it away. "Have you forgotten?!" She asked angrily, her eyes narrowed. Sonic took a step back with a look of confusion in his eyes. "Forgotten what?"

"Forgotten about _us_! All that time we spent together, all that we've been through, was just an illusion, I guess!" She snapped as Sonic rubbed his quills. "Jeez, Sal, I thought we were just friends..." Sonic said as Sally sighed. "How could you trust her? What if she's just using you?" Sally asked as Sonic looked serious. "Who? Aurora?"

Sally nodded as she was about to walk away when Aurora swooped in with Cream on her back, then came Rainbow, who had Cheese. "Sonic, Aurora said that she would give me a ride around Knothole, isn't that amazing?" She asked, her big brown eyes sparkling. Aurora grinned at Sally, but she rolled her eyes as Aurora just looked curious and confused at the same time.

"That's great, Cream and Cheese, have fun." Sonic said as Aurora and Rainbow spread their wings and flew off, about half the speed that they could usually fly. "See, Sal? Aurora is a good mare." Sonic pointed out. "Maybe she wants to give the younger kids rides, but what happens when they fall off?" She asked as she turned around and walked back to her hut, slamming the door behind her.

Sonic groaned as he turned his head to see Aurora land beside the hay pile as the other children gathered around for a ride. Blade walked up to Sonic and tapped his shoulder. Sonic turned around and sighed. "Oh, it's just you, Blade." He said, sounding glum. "What happened?" He asked.

Sonic crossed his arms and looked up at him. "Sally is just being stubborn and won't listen to a thing I say. She thinks that Aurora is a traitor for some reason." Blade nodded as he listened. "Is Sally the girl with the big red hair?" He asked. "That's her."

"Maybe you should explain it to her in a different way." Blade suggested. Sonic looked interested now as he looked ready to do anything. "How?!"

"You could try talking to Sally with Aurora, or you could have Aurora prove herself to her somehow."

Sonic tapped his chin as he nodded slowly. "Yes... That's actually not bad!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Glad I could help." Blade said as he walked over to everyone else.

* * *

Bright winced at her bloody knuckles as she punched and kicked at the bars to her cell. She got it to crack, but it still wouldn't budge. With another kick, the bar snapped off as it clattered to the floor loudly. She covered her mouth as she listened to see if anyone heard it, thankfully, it appeared that no one did.

Bright slipped through the call and ran towards the exit. She just reached it when it slammed open, but she had enough time to dive into the shadows and hide. "I swear I heard something..." A gruff voice said as a lynx walked into sight, lifting his ears to listen. "Your always hearing stuff..." A blue hawk said as he walked beside the Lynx.

Just then, they stopped as they spotted the broken bar on the floor with specks of blood on it. "Wasn't that pretty purple hedgehog in here?" Lightning asked as he looked over to Hawk. Bright saw this as her chance as she didn't go for the door, but she leapt at then, kicking them inside the cell and jamming the bar back into place. "HEY! Let us out!" Hawk yelled as Bright ran towards the door, leaving the two idiots behind, who were shouting at her to stop.

She jumped into the air, lighting her legs on fire as she shot down the hall at super speed, not as fast as her father, but she could still catch up with him if she needed to.

She looked behind her to see a huge gorilla chasing her wearing army-like stuff. Bright screamed in fright as he ran towards her. "Leave me alone!" She screamed as she dashed towards the ceiling, tensing up as she shot through it and landed on the floor above her, trying to catch her breath as she looked around fearfully. The walls looked like stacked-up rubble and the red carpet was all torn up. But then she turned around and saw Scourge, asleep on his throne.

Bright gasped as she looked around for a way out, but there were no windows. "Oh snap..." She whispered as she walked back towards the giant black stone doors. She opened it just a little and peeked her head out to look around.

She knew this was taking a risk as she walked out, leaving the door open in case she needed to run back in and jump through the hole in the floor. She flew along the ceiling, her legs blazing as she did her best to stay out of sight. Suddenly, she spotted a huge window ahead of her as she looked around and made a run for it... or, fly for it...

She lowered her head, expecting for her to crash right through and breathe the air of freedom, but instead, it turned out to be a painted wall as she slammed into it, creating a crater in the wall as she fell to the ground in a daze. "W-What the heck?" She asked as she got up, wobbling on her feet.

"Good job, Flying." Bright heard as she looked up to see Fiona standing there with the rest of the Destructix. "D-damn..." Bright stammered as she leaned against the wall for support, holding her aching head. "Nice try, giving Lightning and Hawk the slip and making that dramatic, 'escape.'" She smirked, quoting escape to show that she failed.

"Wow, you look a lot more older today..." Bright mumbled as Fiona's eyes widened, about to run forward and kick her in the head when Scourge walked down the hall, grinning with his fangs showing. "Well, well, well..." He said, walking beside Fiona and wrapping an arm around her. "What have we got here?"

Bright touched her bangs, making Scourge tense up, but he was too late, she flicked them aside, revealing her Fire-Eye, which blazed in rage. She tipped her head back, releasing the fire beam again as the air around her swirled majestically. "I'll kill you all if you don't leave me and my family alone!" She shouted, suddenly feeling the rush of power and energy.

Everybody got into their fighting stances, ready to attack as Bright made the first move.

* * *

**Mwahahaha! Cliffhanger!**

**So that was another chapter, written majestically and awesomely :)**

**With that said, I'm going to take a break and eat a bagel :P**

**So, stay tuned!  
**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(MLP nor Sonic belongs to me)**


	5. Chapter 5-Never Play With Fire

**Demon and Angel: Chapter 5**

**Never Play With Fire**

* * *

**Blade belongs to BADA555W0RD**

* * *

**(Music: Girl On Fire)**

Bright twirled around, making a ring of fire form around her as the fire expanded, making the Destructix back up.

"Stop cowering behind your flames and fight us face-to-face!" Sleuth Dawg yelled, but Bright skidded to a stop, dust kicking up around her as the fire went back to Bright, but a second after it disappeared, a huge wave of flames shot out of her hands, powered by the swirling flame from before as it made the Destructix scatter as they surrounded her.

Drago Wolf was brave enough to charge at her, but Bright looked over her shoulder and saw him. She waited until he was close enough when she uppercut kicked him in the jaw with a flaming foot, which was strong enough to send him flying towards the ceiling, but once he was gone, Flying Frog leapt at her and he managed to land on her back, but once he did, Bright engulfed herself in flames, making Flying let go as he started yelling out in pain of the burns he received from that attack.

Bright looked around to see the gorilla, Sgt. Simon rush at her and grabbed her, but Bright made the flames around her larger as she made it hotter than molten lava. Simon cursed as he threw her at the ground with all his strength, which put out the fire as Bright opened her eyes, her Fire-Eye blazing as she got up, turning to Simon as she sent a series of flaming punches at him, then finished with a roundhouse kick to the chest, knocking him back as Simon landed on Hawk, who was going to jump out of the way, but Bright blocked him off with a wall of swirling fire.

Lightning ran forward, actually going pretty fast as he nailed a punch to Bright's gut, knocking her back, but she stopped herself and bolted at him with her legs swirling with flame. She hammered him in the face with a good, hard punch, which shot him back towards Sleuth, who caught Lightning and dropped him as it was his turn to attack.

Bright jumped out of the way as Sleuth tried hitting her with his elbow, but Bright counter-attacked as she leapt as him, grabbing onto his back as she lit her fangs on fire and bit into his shoulder, making him yell out in pain as he reached back and grabbed her, throwing her to the wall as he ran away cowardly with the big black burn on his shoulder, which was also bleeding a nasty red color.

Bright was down to Fiona and Scourge, who were eying their teammates cautiously. Then they attacked together, Scourge coming in with a spindash and Fiona jumped at her with an axe kick, but at the right timing, Bright sidestepped out of the way of the spindash, then grabbed Fiona's foot, swinging her at Scourge. Once they were down, Bright thought that they would stay down as she felt her energy slipping away. _'No, NO! Not right now!'_ Bright thought as she looked for an exit, then lit her legs on fire again as she rushed down the hallway, feeling tired as she sped up a flight of stairs, then spotted a real window!

**(Music stop)**

Bright charged at it as she heard something running behind her. She looked back to see Scourge reaching out a hand to grab her, but she engulfed her body in flames once again as she charged full-speed towards the window, not even touching it to see if it was real, but she put out a fist as she shot right through, but what she saw disappointed her.

She was in Anti-Mobius!

* * *

Aurora flew up to a cloud and landed on it, folding her wings in as the moon rose. _'I wonder if Luna controls the rising and lowering of the moon here too?'_ Taylor thought as she lay down on her cloud. "Hey, AW?" Sonic called up to her as Aurora looked down at him. "Oh, hey, Sonic!" She said as she leapt off the cloud and flew down beside him, folding her wings.

"Why are you sleeping up there?" Sonic asked, gesturing to the cloud. "I wasn't sleeping up there, just thinking..." Aurora said as she flew beside him as they walked through Knothole.

"Did you talk to Sally?" She asked unexpectedly. "Yes..." Sonic said as Aurora lifted her head, interested now. "What did she say?!" Aurora asked. "She doesn't trust you, I've already talked about it, but I really think you should try and reason with her." Sonic said.

"You mean she hates me?" Aurora asked, feeling a little uncomfortable. Sonic stopped walking as Aurora landed in front of him, tucking in her slightly shaded purple wings.

"I could try, but wouldn't that make things worse? What would happen if I said anything bad and not knowing it?" Aurora asked, hanging her head and tapping at the ground with her hoof.

Sonic walked over to her and gave her a reassuring hug. "It'll be fine, Wing..." He said as Aurora sighed. "Okay, where does she live?" Aurora asked as Sonic led her over to a slightly more bigger hut than the other ones.

"Wait out here for me." Aurora said as she approached the door, but before she could knock, the door opened as Sally saw her, surprised as she quickly changed her expression to an annoyed one. "What do you want?" She asked as Aurora dipped her head respectfully. "May I come in, I think we need to talk." She said as Sally hesitated. "No, you can speak to me out here." Sally said rudely.

Aurora was trying to hold back her frustration as the feathers on her wings twitched.

"All I'm asking is for you to hear me out." Aurora said, raising her voice a little.

"Then speak!" Sally nearly yelled, which made Sonic look towards them curiously.

"listen, I know you don't trust me, I just don't understand why." Aurora said, looking a bit hurt, which actually made Sally's eyes soften up, but she shook it off as she went to turn around to walk in her house, but Aurora held the door open.

"Wait!" Aurora said, her voice cracking as Sally turned around, crossing her arms.

"What is it now?!"

Aurora felt tears brimming her eyes slightly as she stared into Sal's eyes.

"I'm desperate to save my daughter, I need your help!" Aurora said, not knowing that she actually insulted Sally, which made her slam the door. Aurora felt tears escaping her eyes as she slowly turned around and walked back to Sonic.

"Wing? What did she say to you?" Sonic asked.

"I think I was the one who messed up, Sonic... I kind of said that I was desperate enough to have her help, but I didn't realize until she locked me out."

Sonic sighed, then smirked for a second before looking as glum as Aurora. "Sal hasn't changed a bit..." He said as he slowly walked with her back to their hut.

* * *

**Yay! Finally updated! :)**

**this is the first chapter I wrote on my IPad, so if you see any mistakes,**

**that is why :P**

**so, stay tuned, and stay awesome! :D**

**peace out!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(MLP nor Sonic belongs to meeeeeeeee!)**


	6. Chapter 6-(Just a little song)

**Demon and Angel: Chapter 6**

* * *

**Hi, guys!**

**guess what, I was so inspired by this story that I wrote a short song about it :)**

* * *

_Demon and Angel lyrics:_

_When I see those blood-red eyes crying,_

_It makes me wanna spread my wings and start flying,_

_Lurking round in the depths of hell,_

_Dancing around to the sound of bells,_

_And I feel love and hatred..._

_Brave and scared..._

_But being here with you,_

_Makes me feel brand new,_

_Because truth destroys the demons,_

_Lies betrays the Angels,_

_Light is in the dark,_

_And I can feel that certain spark..._

_When I'm at your side,_

_Our worlds collide,_

_Your a Demon and I'm an Angel,_

_Hear the bells ring and jangle,_

_Because now,_

_I will stick around,_

_Spread your wings and soar,_

_Or slam that open door..._

* * *

**Yay!**

**I feel happy now :)**

**So that was just a little song I whipped up for you guys,**

**hope you liked it :3**


	7. Chapter 7-Burning Brightly

**Demons and Angels: Chapter 7**

**Burning Brightly**

* * *

**This is a real chapter, and I'm saying that because last chapter was a song**

**So, here is the chapter :)**

* * *

"GET BACK HERE!" Scourge yelled as he leapt for Bright, who was a worn-out floating flame. She screamed in fright as he leapt out the window towards her, but she kicked him in the face, knocking him back through the window.

Bright shot away as she dived down into the forest below and flew for her life.

She knew that they would be coming after her, but they would have to catch her first!

She thought she was far enough away as she landed, letting the fire surround her fizz out into ashes as she fell to her knees, looking for a safe place to hide. She spotted a small old owl hole in a tree as she flew up to it with the last bit of her strength as she crawled into it, then instantly fell asleep as her bangs fell in front of her eye, concealing the fire.

* * *

"Aurora, where are you going?!" Sonic asked as Aurora left the little hut as soon as she saw the sun barely rise. "Going after my daughter!" Aurora said as she stomped off, spreading her wings as she prepared for flight.

"Wait, do you think you could actually fly there?!" Sonic asked as Aurora turned to face him. "What? Is there a quicker way?!" She asked roughly as her over-protective mode kicked into action.

"Tails might be able to set up the teleporter, you just need to wait a little longer." Sonic soothed putting a gentle hand on her back, but she flicked it away with a flick of her wing.

"We've already wasted enough time!" She snapped, which made Sonic step back before Aurora realized what she did. "Sonic I didn't mean to..." She said as she lowered her head, yawning softly. "It's just that I didn't sleep all last night because I was laying awake, thinking about my baby girl..." She said.

"She's not a baby anymore."

Aurora and Sonic turned around to see Dimmer standing there.

"You don't know how I am feeling right now!" Aurora nearly yelled. Dimmer's wings drooped as he nodded. "You might think we changelings have no hearts from what we did in the past... But I feel differently around Bright!" He said as he talked about her more freely. "She makes me feel warm and safe when I'm around her, she taught me that love isn't the only thing I eat, she put me on a diet of fruit to help me so I wouldn't starve!"

Aurora looked astonished at how much Dimmer has changed around Bright.

Dimmer lifted his head proudly. "So don't say that I can't feel the same you do."

Then, amazingly, Aurora began to cry as she fell to the ground, hooves over her eyes and wings tucked in by her sides. Dimmer actually felt guilty, thanks to Bright, but he walked up beside Aurora and Sonic, who was kneeling beside Aurora, saying calming words.

"I'm bringing a rescue team, you need to stay here and rest." Dimmer said as he waited for a snappish reply, but Aurora agreed right away as Sonic helped her back inside their hut and disappeared from sight.

* * *

The morning sun shone down on Bright's face as she opened her eye slowly, remembering what she was doing as she was about to jump out of the owl den, but she stopped when she heard voices.

She pricked her ears as she sat in silence, waiting as a loud gust of wind blew past. Right away, she knew that was Scourge as she heard his clumsy and loud teammates running after him, but Fiona was actually pretty stealthy.

When she knew they were gone, Bright slipped out of the den and jumped from tree to tree, pausing to sniff the air or listen once and a while. She thought she was safe as she made her way back to their castle.

She needed that warp ring to get back to Ponyville!

Bright kept running until she heard a twig snap behind her as she leapt into a hidden branch on a tree. She waited for anything as something walked out, it looked like an anti Bright!

_'How is that possible?! Who is she?!'_ Bright thought as she looked down at her evil twin.

She was a red hedgehog instead of purple with gold eyes. She wore something similar to what Bright was wearing, but the colors were different and her clothes were torn around the sleeves.

"I know you're here, imposter!" anti Bright called, hands on hips as she looked around cockily. "You're the imposter!" Bright yelled as she leapt at her, but anti Bright grabbed her fist and kneed her in the gut so hard that Bright coughed up blood.

"So your anti Bright, huh?" Bright managed to say as she got up. "Never call me that with your girly name!" She said as she ran at Bright. "Call me Burn!" She yelled as she nailed her with an extreme punch to the gut, but Bright bit her in the shoulder, making both of them break away from each other as they stood face-to-face.

Burn smirked. "You're pretty good, hothead~"

Bright faked a smile. "You're just complementing yourself, aren't you?" Bright asked as Burn held up her hands in defense. "Got me there, hothead." She said as Bright sent a flaming kick to the face, but Burn ducked as Bright axe kicked her in the back instead, knocking her down as Bright roundhouse kicked her to the side, surrounded by fire as she tore down five trees in the process.

Burn got to her feet as she got into a fighting stance, looking ready for revenge as Bright gasped. "You should have been knocked down!" Bright exclaimed as Burn smiled. "I'm you... Fireproof, bitch!" Burn yelled as they jumped at each other in hand-to-hand combat, Knowing that their fire wouldn't work on each other since heir fire is exactly the same, but someone else's fire with different DNA would have worked on them.

Bright grabbed Burn's foot as she swung her around, then let go, making her spiral spin into a bowler, falling to the ground. Bright saw that she wasn't going to get up anytime soon, but as she turned around and began running, something knocked her down as Burn stood on her back, twirling a warp ring around on her finger as she looked down at her.

"looking for this?~" Burn asked as she put the ring into her pocket.

Bright spun onto her back, knocking Burn off balance as Bright rolled out of he way, far enough for her to get up without being attacked. "How do you keep getting up?!" Bright yelled as Burn snickered smartly, planting her hands on her hips as she raised an eyebrow. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm you, so we are basically the same." She said as Bright growled.

"We are not the same, got that?! You are pure evil you... You... DEMON!" Bright yelled as Burn slightly narrowed her eyes. "Well you, little miss goodie-two-shoes... Is a spoiled little ANGEL!" She snapped as both of them looked at each other with death glares.

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuuunnnnnn!**

**So, I haven't even read these comics or something, so if I did something wrong, please correct me and be nice about it, okay?**

**So, stay tuned!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(MLP nor Sonic belongs to me)**


	8. Chapter 8-A Battle Not Easily Forgotten

**Demon and Angel: Chapter 8**

**A Battle Not Easily Forgotten**

* * *

**Blade belongs to BADA555W0RD**

**I want to start the story, so let the awesomeness begin!**

* * *

Bright tried to roundhouse kick Burn in the jaw, but she managed to catch her foot and spin her around in a 360 circle. "Let's see how you deal with this!" Burn yelled as she let go, making Bright tear up a bunch of trees as she barreled through them. But she got on her feet and rocketed towards her.

She punched her in the neck with so much force that Burn flew up in the air, gagging and coughing for air before Bright dashed up to her, putting out the fire on her foot as she axe kicked her into the ground, causing a dusty explosion. Bright landed beside Burn, who was breathing deeply, trying to catch her breath.

"How... H-how the hell..." Burn stammered as she coughed out blood. "Did you... do that?!"

Bright snickered as she punched her palm with her fist. "Didn't use fire, silly, only used it to my advantage." Bright said as she stomped a foot onto Burn's chest, making her wince and choke on blood. "Gimme that ring."

Burn grinned at her, an evil yet mischievous gleam in her eye. "You can't tell me what to do!" She said as loud as she could, but it came out as a high-pitched squeak.

Then she spun around, knocking Bright to the ground as she and Burn rolled on the ground, locked together as they exchanged blows.

"Surrender!" Burn yelled.

"I'd rather die!"

Then Burn elbowed Bright in the ribs, hearing a crack as Bright fell over on her back, clutching her side. "That can be arranged." Burn said cockily, cracking her knuckles.

Bright winced as she looked up at her anti. "Any last words?" Burn asked, but Bright bravely spit at her. "Yeah... Stand up, stupid!" She snapped as she nailed a pretty god damn good kick in her face, knocking her back as Burn slid across the ground, clutching at the grass for her to stop, but she slammed into a huge rock, making it crack open.

Bright lay there gasping for breath as she got up, yelping at the pain from her ribs, she must have broken one, maybe two or more. But Bright got up, walking as carefully as possible to the knocked-out Burn, who lay still, but she was breathing.

The warp ring shone as Bright grabbed it and looked at it. "Now, how do I use it-" She started when it opened in front of her, making her blink with surprise. "Well..." She started as she sighed and stepped through, making the portal close behind her as she grabbed the ring and put it in her own pocket.

"So... This is Mobius? My fathers' home planet?" She wondered aloud as she heard something in the distance. She would have jumped into the bushes and hid but she couldn't with her wounds. So she just stood there, paralyzed with pain and fear as she waited for whatever was coming.

"I told you, I swear I heard something!" A feminine voice said as someone groaned with annoyance. "Oh, please, like we would find someone out here?" A male voice asked as a pink echidna and a black and red armadillo walked through the bushes, arguing. Bright stared at them as her eyes widened. "Are you..." Bright started as she got their attention. "F-friends of Sonic?"

The pink echidna exchanged glances with the armadillo as they looked back at Bright. "It depends on who's asking." The black armadillo said.

"I'm his daughter, Bright the hedgehog." She said as the echidna gasped. "Your KIDDING!" She said as she ran up to Bright, who stepped back cautiously.

"It's okay, we know Sonic the hedgehog..." The armadillo started. "I'm Mighty the armadillo, this is Julie-Su." He said as he knelt down beside Bright and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, kid, we'll bring you back to Knothole where you'll see Aurora and Sonic again." Mighty said as Bright smiled. "What about Dimmer?" She asked as Julie looked up. "Oh, he's about to leave for anti Mobius, hang on, I'll bring him here!" She said as she ran off.

* * *

"So, your taking the mane 7 and Blade?" Tails asked as the group gathered around Dimmer. "Yes." He said firmly as he thought about Bright.

"Dimmer, I know you want to help her as soon as possible, but teleporting nine of you, plus me since I doubt you know how to get back." Tails said as Dimmer glared at him. "Make that eight, Aurora isn't coming." Dimmer said as Tails got the message. "She's that upset about Bright?"

Dimmer nodded. "Especially after her talk with Sally, she put her down hard."

Blade looked confused as he crossed his arms.

"So who's Bright?" Rotor asked as he carried in extra parts to upgrade the machine. "She's the coolest, strongest hedgehog you'll ever know!" Rainbow said.

"But what does she look like?" He asked. "She's a purple hedgehog with a blue eye and bangs covering the other eye." Dimmer said.

Just then, Julie ran towards them and stopped for breath. "Guys! A purple hedgehog with a blue eye and bangs covering the other eye was found! She says that she is Sonic's daughter!" Julie said as she leaned against the wall, breathing heavily as if she were running for her life. Dimmer's eyes shot open as he raised his head and wings, preparing for flight.

"Where?!" He asked, his eyes looking happy as his unknown heart pounded against his chest.

"Follow... follow me!" She said, but Dimmer stopped her. "Get on my back, it will be faster." He said as Julie did what she was told.

Dimmer dashed off, faster than usual as Julie directed him where to go.

As soon as they arrived, Dimmer landed so fast that Julie fell off his back as he ran towards Bright. "Bright!" He yelled as he almost ran into her, but Mighty grabbed him and held him back. "Settle down, lover boy, she doesn't need anymore injuries." Mighty said as Dimmer stopped instantly, his eyebrows knitting together as he looked at him confused. "Injuries?"

"Yep, she has two cracked ribs and scratches all over." Mighty said as Dimmer saw that he was right, Bright looked pretty beat-up. "What the hell did they do to you?!" Dimmer asked, but Bright just managed a smile, which showed a cracked K-9 tooth.

"Dimmer, it's nice to see you..." She said as she fell over, but Mighty was there in time to catch her as Dimmer rushed by her side and looked at Julie and Mighty. "Get her on my back, I'll take her to Knothole." He said as they did what they were told, seeing a glint of revenge in his eyes which scared them.

Then Dimmer took off, going slow so he wouldn't hurt Bright, but also going as fast as slow as possible! Basically, just gliding along the wind.

"Don't worry, Bright, I'll kill whoever did this to you... I will make them pay!" Dimmer yelled, which could have shaken the sky.

* * *

**Cliffhangers, cliffhangers here and there,**

**Cliffhangers, cliffhangers EVERYWHERE!**

**Another chapter completed!**

**hope you liked it, review and stay awesome everybody!**

**Stay tuned! ;)**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(MLP nor Sonic belongs to me)**


	9. Chapter 9-Life or Death

**Demon and Angel: Chapter 9**

**Life or Death**

* * *

**Life or death? What could this mean?**

**only 1 way to find out...**

**READING TIME!**

**Ok, now to start :3**

* * *

Darkness... That's all he saw...

Chaos... That's all he felt...

A green hedgehog floated in the middle of a misty world with the only colors being black and white. It was Glimpse, the one that died about one or two years ago, but he couldn't tell since there weren't any calendars around!

He looked around for Twilight and spotted her talking with her friends, but he knew that they couldn't see him because why? Oh, that's right... He was dead! He stood beside Twilight as he spotted the crown on her head.

He noticed her wearing the crown every day from the last battle, probably because of what happened... **(If you haven't read; "Dark and Light," I suggest you go read it now before it gets even more confusing)** "How is Bright doing?" Rainbow asked as Aurora came out of the medical hut, followed by Sonic.

"She'll be fine, It's Dimmer I'm worried about... He hasn't left her side for almost two hours!" Sonic exclaimed, looking over his shoulder at the door. Glimpse sighed as he looked over at Aurora, who looked like she was crying since her eyes looked wet and she was still shaking from tears and joy.

"It'll be alright, friend." Glimpse mumbled before he felt something. He looked around but didn't see any other ghost-hogs like himself. Then he felt it again... Was it chaos energy that he felt?

He knew that Tails had all the other emeralds in his possession, but this felt so much more stronger than the emeralds, even combined. Then, a thought struck him as he looked towards the sky and saw Angel Island in the distance.

He sighed as he flew up towards it. Death had it's advantages too, between his two back spines were white feathered wings, from when he died. He finally reached the island and landed, the wings disappearing as his eyes darted around suspiciously.

When he realized that he was alone, he raced off towards the middle of the island, not feeling the thrilling wind rush past him, but it went right through him as he cut a straight path through trees and rocks, a white aura following him as he came to a stop in front of the master emerald's temple.

"Of course... Why didn't I think of that sooner?" He asked as he ran up to it to see if it was alright. He leapt on top of it, feeling the energy flow beneath his feet, even if he couldn't feel anymore, this just made him curious as he tapped the emerald's surface with his heel.

just then, a jolt of painful energy shot through Glimpse's feet up to his head, feeling the power once again. A green beam shot right into the sky, hitting a certain height in the air before a golden aurora danced through the sky, making the sun look like a puny little lightbulb.

Then, his vision cleared as he came out of the misty world to see a splash of color instead of grey. He had all of his senses back as he felt the cool breeze blow through his fur.

"Whoa..." He said as he saw that his fur was green again and he had his golden stripes. When he was, "colorblind," his fur looked a light grey with white stripes, but he smiled slightly as he felt real again, he felt alive...

* * *

"What was that?!" Sonic yelled as Fluttershy cowered inside a hut. "Only one way to find out..." Twilight said as she spread her wings and grabbed Applejack, lifting her into the air as she flew towards the island.

Aurora grabbed Sonic, Rainbow grabbed Pinkie, and Fluttershy ended up carrying Rarity, which made them the slowest because Fluttershy wasn't that strong compared to Aurora or Rainbow.

But Aurora and Rainbow were the first ones to get there as Twilighht followed and then they waited 15 more minutes for Fluttershy. "Sorry, girls..." Fluttershy whispered as she landed, her wings trembling and sweat dripped from her forehead.

Rarity made Fluttershy sit down as she looked back at Twilight. "Go on without us, I'll make sure that Fluttershy is alright." She said as Twilight nodded. "Of course..." She said as they left. Twilight took the lead as Aurora stayed close to Sonic and Rainbow flew beside Twilight, ready to protect their princess if she needed to.

When they reached the temple the light vanished as a golden spark glimmered above the emerald, revealing Glimpse as he took his real hedgehog form. Twilight stood frozen, jaw dropped and eyes being the size of peas.

Just then, tears streamed down Twilight's face as she ran forward towards him, galloping up the stairs as she sprang at him. "Glimpse!" She cried as she basically knocked him over, which she did as she hugged him and cried into his shoulder.

"Oh my Celestia... Your alive..." She sobbed as Glimpse just sat there, shocked as he looked down at the lavender alicorn. "Why are you crying?" He asked as his heart pounded. "I... I thought you were gone forever..." She managed to say as the rest of the mane 7 smiled at this happy moment.

"Should we go?" Glimpse asked as he stood up, Twilight still clinging to him. "Yeah, it's best that we leave." She said as they walked away. Applejack managed to get Twilight off of Glimpse as she walked right beside him, feeling happier than Pinkie at one of her parties.

* * *

**I loved writing this chapter,**

**I hope all of you people enjoyed it, **

**But now you have to wait for next chapter! Mwahahaha!**

**so that is technically a cliffhanger :P**

**Now, until next time...**

**PEACE OUT!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(MLP nor Sonic belongs to me)**


	10. Chapter 10-Celebration!

**Demon and Angel: Chapter 10**

**Celebration!**

* * *

**TBG123 here with another chapter of awesomeness :)**

**AND I HAVE A VERY, VERY, VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT THAT COULD CHANGE YOUR LIFE FOREVER!**

**There is now a real trailer for the new animated series, Sonic Boom :)**

**So be sure to check it out!**

**By the way, there is a Sonic Boom video game too, so look that up as well**

**So with that said, here are some disclaimers;**

**Blade belongs to BADA555W0RD**

**Glimpse belongs to Glimpse the hedgehog**

* * *

"Sonic, who is this?" Sally asked as soon as they got back to Knothole.

"A friend." Aurora answered, walking closer to Sally. "How's my daughter?"

"Fine, she hasn't woken up yet-"

"Glimpse?!"

Everyone turned around to see Bright riding on Dimmer's back because of her wounds. "Bright, you have to rest!" Bunnie called as she ran after Dimmer, but he laughed as he ran around with Bunnie chasing him and Bright on his back. "Faster, you slowpoke! She's gaining on us!" Bright laughed as Dimmer leapt into the sky, flying around and making Bunnie come to a stop, panting.

"Sorry, ya'll, I couldn't stop'em." She said as she took a second to catch her breath. "She was up and on him before I could blink!" She said as Dimmer landed on a cloud, making a face at them as Bright started laughing again. "Kids..." Aurora said, looking over at Sally, but once she saw Aurora looking at her, she stomped away and was out of sight in no time.

Just then, Blade walked out of a hut, stopping as he looked curiously over at them. "Who's that?" He asked as Glimpse took one look at him and groaned. "I have so many twins!" He yelled as Aurora chuckled. "He's back to normal!" She joked. "I'm Blade the hedgehog." He said as Glimpse nodded. "Glimpse the hedgehog..." He replied.

"You know what this calls for?" Pinkie asked as everyone from Ponyville perked up, even the three hedgehogs. "A PARTY!" She yelled as she ran off, leaving a cloud of dust behind her as she ran. "What's up with her?" Bunnie asked as she turned back to everyone else.

"Pinkie is just being Pinkie..." Rainbow answered as Aurora gave her a high-hoof.

Just then, there was a huge pink explosion of streamers and balloons on the other side of Knothole. "She's being Pinkie?" Bunnie asked as Aurora smirked. "Yeah, let's go check, Rainbow!" She said as she punched her shoulder playfully as they dashed into the sky, leaving behind a trail of rainbows and lights as they flew.

Dimmer flew down beside them and Bright waved to Glimpse. "Hi! Are you a zombie?" She asked as Glimpse looked at her, a sweat drop appearing. "No, I'm a vampire!" Glimpse corrected sarcastically as Bright laughed, then looked serious. "You dumbo, there's no such thing as vampires."

Then Dimmer took off once again, everyone hearing Bright's laughter in the distance.

Then Glimpse turned back to Sonic. "Don't let her near Pinkie..." He said as Twilight smiled and leaned against him, making Glimpse blush as he looked down at the young princess. "Twilight?" He asked, which made her look up at him with her dazzling purple eyes. "Yes?" She asked.

"Do you want to-" "STREAMERS!" Pinkie yelled as she jumped between them, holding a pink streamer and one hand and a blue in the other. "Pink or Blue?" She asked excitedly. Everyone was silent before they all said blue, but Pinkie tossed the blue one behind her and held up the pink.

"PINK IT IS!" And with that, she was off in a pink blur.

Aurora and Rainbow raced after her making everyone wonder what the hell was going on.

"I was going to say..." He started again, but looked around for Pinkie Just in case. "Do you want to come with me to the party?" He asked as Twilight nodded. "It's a date!" Aurora called from above as she sat on a cloud next to Rainbow. Glimpse facepalmed as he shook his head.

"Hey, I wanted to say that!" Rainbow snapped as her eyes and Aurora's eyes lock, a lightning bolt sparking between their eyes. "Aurora, will you be my date for the party?" Sonic asked as Aurora snorted. "Well, DUH! Who else could I ask?" She said as Sonic tapped his chin. "Good point..."

* * *

At the party, Rarity was asked to make dresses for everyone, which she gladly excepted the offer and had the mane 7's gowns made in no time. Aurora wore a blue dress that matched the blue in her mane lined with silver star patches. White lace trimmed the trail of the dress and the neckline, also the wing holes. A blue flower was pinned in her mane in front of her ear which pulled her front mane out of her eyes, revealing the fact that she had two different colored eyes. The mane on her neck was braided, which looked beautiful with the three different colors twisted around each other.

She trotted out of Rarity's new 'boutique' and walked through Knothole, hoping to avoid attention as she made her way towards the party.

"Aurora!" Rainbow called as Aurora looked behind her to see her pony friends running after her.

"Hi guys..." Aurora said as she spotted Bright, who was leaning against Dimmer for support from her broken ribs. They were walking to the party, and Aurora heard Dimmer saying he didn't like going to parties, but she saw him helping Bright, who wore a plain black silky dress with flame patterns lining the bottom. "Whoa, are you okay?" Rainbow asked as Aurora perked up.

"Oh... yeah..." She said as she looked back towards her daughter. "It's just that kids grow up so fast..." She said as the two disappeared in the mist of the party.

Just then, she spotted Sonic waiting by the entrance. He was actually wearing a black jacket with white lining, which made him look amazing and ready to party.

Sonic looked right at her and his eyes widened, jaw dropping as Aurora blushed and walked towards him.

"Hey, Sonic." She said as Sonic smiled, blush forming on his cheeks. "Hey... You look beautiful." He said as Aurora's heart beat to the sound of the music in the background. "I got you this." Sonic said, pulling a bent rose behind his back and causing both of them to laugh.

"Sorry, I ran all the way up to the rose patches, it must have wilted on the way back." He said as Aurora kissed his cheek, making him almost melt.

"Aw..." The mane 7 said, watching them with big eyes as Sonic took Aurora's hoof and ran into the center of the party where the other ponies couldn't get to them very easily.

Pinkie requested a slow song with an upbeat rhythm to it as Sonic and Aurora danced. "You're not bad!" Aurora called to him over the music as Sonic spun her around and threw her into the air, letting Aurora spread her wings like a raven and backflip, landing in Sonic's arms bridal-style with her three and a half long wings spread out, the black and purple feathers glimmering in the lights of the party.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." Sonic said as they ran/flew out of the party and reached a hill with a single tree growing on it and a rosebush nearby.

The stars shimmered like Aurora's necklace that Sonic gave her as she dashed up to a cloud and spin kicked it out of the moon's way, letting the pure moonlight shine down on the tree. "Looks like a full moon." She mumbled as she looked down at Sonic to see him holding a rose from the bush. She smiled as she flew down beside him, stepping on her annoying dress as she saw him pluck of some of the petals to the rose, letting them fall in front of the tree where the moon shone above.

He kept working until the rose was in the shape of a heart, then he kissed it and Aurora did the same as they planted the flower in front of the tree in the center of it's fallen petals. The moonlight let the flower glitter as Sonic and Aurora lay down, looking at the stars. "Now our love will live in both worlds." He said as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Twilight wore a dark purple gown with dark pink streaks along the back and around the wing holes of the dress. She had a mood changing heart necklace on a golden chain and her mane was swirled into one big curl.

She spotted Glimpse after what seemed for hours when she snuck up behind him and sneak attacked him with a hug. "Hi, Twilight." He said as she smiled at him. "So is this what a party looks like?" "Yep, haven't you been to a party before? back at Equestria?"

Glimpse shook his head. "No, I showed up just in time to save you from Eggman, remember?" He asked as Twilight nodded, remembering. "Besides... I was created to protect the ones I care about." He said as Twilight's face lit up. "Ah-ha! you admitted it!" She exclaimed as Glimpse looked at her, surprised.

"What? Ad-admitted what?" He stammered. "You care about me." She said with a smirk as Glimpse sighed in defeat. "Is it that obvious?"

Twilight squealed happily. "You admitted it again!"

Glimpse blushed, which made Twilight blush as the music changed to a pop song as everybody started dancing again. "Twi?" He asked as Twilight's eyes sparkled as she looked up at him. "Would you... uh... like to dance?" He asked as Twilight only laughed in response as she pulled him over into the crowd as they began to dance like everyone else, and that's the way it stayed for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Finally I got this chapter up,  
**

**I had to redo the ending twice because I accidentally shut off my laptop in the middle of writing, **

**But I will post it now, so bye for now!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(MLP nor Sonic the hedgehog)**


	11. Chapter 11-Chaotic Problems

**Demon and Angel: Chapter 11**

**Chaotic Problems**

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while,**

**The teachers at my school are so... SO... (something I'm probably not allowed to say)**

**So, without further adue, (I have no idea how to say that word :P)**

**HERE IS THE CHAPTER! **

* * *

Scourge crept around Angel Island, his orange sunglasses on his forehead In front of his evil-looking crown. "Stay close, Fi..." He called behind him as he pulled back a branch for him to pass. But right when he let go, it smacked Fiona in the face, knocking her back.

"WHAT THE HELL SCOURGE?!" She yelled, a red mark forming right between her eyes. Scourge shushed her and looked around the next tree to make sure nobody was around.

Fiona's eye twitched as she brought up a foot and kicked him in the back, sending him right through the tree. "OW!" He yelled, then spun around to glare at her. She just looked at him and shrugged.

"we have a mission to complete, no time for goofing off!" Scourge snapped as he flicked his sunglasses down over his eyes.

"So where is this, 'master emerald,' supposed to be?" Fiona asked as the crept around a giant bowlder.

"It's here, Fi... I'm guessing in the center of the island." He said. "As long as we don't have to walk very far, my legs are killing me... And it didn't help when I was teaching you a lesson." She said as Scourge rolled his eyes and looked ahead, then grabbed her arm and fell back behind a patch of tall grass.

"Look, Fi..." He whispered to her as she looked and then gasped. "The master emerald..." She mumbled. They were hiding right in front of the temple With the glowing gem right on top, sparkling as if it ruled the world. "We probably shouldn't take the risk of bringing it back to Mobeus..." Scourge said as Fiona looked at him. "Why not?"

Scourge facepalmed himself and stood up, searching for any spies. "Because Rosy the Rascal could smash it in a second!" He snapped, shivering of the thought of her hammer crushing him. They walked up to the emerald and stood beside it, Fiona's eyes sparkling in the light. "I feel like Rouge right now..." She mumbled. "Stop being batty and help me lift this thing!" He snapped as he touched the emerald, but his eyes widened as he felt more chaotic energy flow through him, causing him to let go and stumble back. "Scourge, what's wrong?" Fiona asked, forcing herself sound concerned.

"I... feel so powerful!" He said and grinned, having green chaotic energy surround his fists as he lifted the master emerald over his head, levitating it with the energy. "I feel like a KING!" He cackled, making Fiona blink, then crack a smile. "Perfect..." She said as she laughed along with him.

* * *

Blade ran through Knothole, being chased by Glimpse, who was shouting at him to stop since Blade took his chili dog. "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE, GLIMPSE!" Blade laughed as he ran around the corner and jumped onto a hut roof, stopping to look back and see Glimpse spring at him with the most hilariously angry face he ever saw.

"Oh, dude, you look so mad!" Blade laughed as he started running again, but suddenly, Glimpse stopped as he felt the chaos energy once again. "Huh?" He wondered aloud as he looked up to Angel Island. Blade stopped too, and before Glimpse saw him, he shoved the rest of the chili dog in his mouth and swallowed it whole.

"Blade... do you feel that?" Glimpse asked, Blade raising an eyebrow. "Um... if it's the feeling of victory... then yes." He said and smirked. But Glimpse slowly turned his head to him, his eyes on fire until he looked back at the island again to feel another jolt of energy. "Something's up with the emerald..." He said as Blade looked serious, reaching for his swords.

"No, Blade, I can get there faster, I can fly." Glimpse said as he jumped off the roof, expecting the wings to come back until he realized that he was alive. "Ahhh!" He managed to yell before he faceplanted into the ground. "Crap, forgot that I'm not dead anymore..." He said as he spat out some dirt.

"Haha!" Blade laughed mockingly as he leapt down beside him, but landed on his feet. "Couldn't you have just teleported there?" Blade asked as Glimpse got up and brushed himself off.

Then, he facepalmed before he teleported to the island, the jolt of chaos energy getting so strong that it actually was a little painful. "Something is definitely wrong with the emerald..." He said as he looked at Blade, who nodded as they raced off deeper into the forest. The closer they got, the more chaos energy Glimpse felt, and they soon heard evil laughing. Blade pulled out his swords and slashed through the bushes up ahead, allowing them to keep running without slowing down as they raced to the top of the temple.

Glimpse saw Scourge tossing the emerald around with chaotic energy and leapt at him, axe kicking him into the ground, making him let go of the emerald as Glimpse gasped, running forward to catch it, but it lifted into the air again and Glimpse turned around to see Scourge on his feet once more as he levitated it. Fiona was watching this and since she was distracted, Blade headbutted her in the back, knocking her forward suddenly as she tripped over her feet and fell.

"Why you little-" Fiona said as she got up, but was cut off as Blade hit her in the gut with one of his swords' handles, making her cough out blood as she staggered backward and glared at him. She jumped at him and knocked him over as she pinned him down, but Blade kicked her back and rolled out of the way as she attempted to stomp on his head.

Scourge put the emerald down as he prepared for a fight. Glimpse glared at him and gestured him with his hand for him to make the first move. Scourge gladly took this chance as he dashed forward, faster from the chaos energy as he punched Glimpse in the chest, but he managed to kick him in the jaw before he back flipped, but landed roughly, his knee buckling as he fell on the other knee.

Scourge laughed at his weakness. "Giving up already, Glimpse?!" Scourge laughed. Glimpse got up again, his leg still sore but bearable as he got in a fighting stance. "That was just a mere warm-up." He said as he charged chaos energy in his hands and ran forward. "Chaos Blast!" He yelled as he released the attack, making Scourge fly back and hit a pillar on the temple, but Glimpse saw that he absorbed the chaos energy and growled, but Scourge did take damage from the fall.

With Fiona and Blade, so far, Fiona was winning as Blade tried to nail a punch the the face, but she sidestepped and grabbed his arm, then threw him at the ground hard. "That's IT!" Blade yelled angrily as he jumped to his feet and got in a fighting stance. "FUS RO DAH!" He shouted as an invisable force knocked Fiona back, far enough where she was on the edge of the top stair for a long fall.

Her arms windmilled as she leaned back when Blade walked up to her and poked her forehead, making her fall back as she tumbled down the hard stairs. There must have been 50 stairs until she hit the bottom, knocked out cold, her head bleeding slightly and the rest of her was bruised and had small cuts. "HA! VICTORY YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Blade called down to her as he did a weird little dance and ran to go help Glimpse.

Scourge and Glimpse were locked in hand-to-hand combat, but they both looked pretty beat up.

Scourge managed to grab his throat and was about to finish him when Blade ran in with a flying kick, sending him back a few feet as Glimpse took a deep breath before regaining his strength. Glimpse bolted forward and caught him off-guard as he spun before planting a powerful punch to his gut, sending him over the side of the temple and towards the same fate as Fiona, but he floated into the air just in time, clutching his stomach as a bruise began to form, but he lifted up the master emerald and they started to float away.

"I'm not done with you yet, don't forget that I'll be back!" He yelled as he disappeared from sight, leaving the two hedgehogs standing there in silence.

"You know he forgot about Fiona, right?" Blade asked, looking at Glimpse as they looked over the edge at the fox. "So... who's gonna carry her home?"

* * *

**Yay! I just completed another chapter! :)**

**So I had the day off today so I'll probably be able to update one or two more chapters... if I feel like it, usually I'm able to update in an hour or so... but anyways...**

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**And stay tuned!**

**Also, Happy valentine's day! I need to make a Valentine Special I just remembered...**

**Stay tuned!**


	12. Chapter 12-Valentine Special :)

**Demon and Angel: Chapter 12**

**Valentine special :)**

* * *

**HI!**

**Welcome to the story! :)**

**Pinkie: Where dreams come true... *in a creepy voice***

**Me: *picks up a hammer and softly hits her in the head with it***

**Amy: HEY! That's my job! *swings hammer***

**Me: No no no no, Amy DON'T-**

_**TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES!**_

* * *

Bright sat on the medical bed while the nurse picked up an X-ray magnifying glass.

"Your broken rib seems to be healing remarkably well... do you mind walking around for a bit?" She asked as Bright jumped off the bed.

But instead of walking, she bended backwards into a bridge and then lifted up her legs into a handstand. "Can I go now?" Bright asked as she got on her feet while the nurse's jaw dropped. "Yes, your ribs seem to be functioning well... but I think you should take it easy for a while-" "WOO HOO!" Bright cut her off as she lit her legs on fire and bolted into the sky to perform series of acrobatics.

Dimmer was waiting outside the infirmary when he realized that Bright got past him and was now goofing off.

He was about to go after her when she back flipped, broke through a cloud that Rainbow was asleep on and caught her as she fell.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Rainbow snapped rudely, but she spread her wings and tried showing off as well with a couple of tricks.

Bright flew down beside Dimmer and gave him a hug. "Guess what? I'm all better, so we can go explore!" Bright said cheerfully as she took Dimmer's hoof and ran off while Dimmer flew behind her so he wouldn't trip. Aurora watched them leave with Sonic and sighed. "We never got to celebrate her birthday, but It's Valentines day already..." She sighed as Sonic put a hand on her shoulder. "Relax, Wing." Sonic said as he walked away with her.

"It's Valentines day for us too, that's why I got you this." He said as he handed her a heart-shaped box of chocolates. There was ten chocolates in there with little messages carved into them. "Oh, Sonic thank you!" Aurora said as she blushed. "I got you something too." She said as she gave him a bouquet of pink heart-shaped lollipops and Sonic took it. "They look amazing!" Sonic exclaimed.

"C'mon, follow me." Sonic said as they walked over to the tree where they planted the rose, surprisingly, It still looked beautiful and alive!

They sat down under the tree as the sun blazed overhead. Sonic popped one of the lollipops in his mouth, which was watermelon flavored as Aurora opened the chocolate box and picked up one. The message on it said; _Love gives you life, _In fancy letters. Aurora smiled as she ate it and noticed that it was strawberry filled.

"These chocolates are amazing, Sonic! Where did you get them?!" Aurora asked as Sonic smiled. "Pinkie helped my make them, I figured you like strawberry since that's the only flavor ice cream you ever buy, and that's your favorite fruit." He said.** (Just like me, I LOVE strawberries!)** Aurora smiled. "You know me so well."

* * *

Bright and Dimmer walked/flew through the forest. They made it out of Knothole and were wandering around freely. "Wow... the forest sure is beautiful..." Bright said as Dimmer remembered the word, beautiful. That was one of the words that she taught him when they first met. "N-not as beautiful... as you, malady." He said as Bright looked at him with a kind smile and a taint of pink on her cheeks.

They sat down on a bowlder, sitting side-by-side as Dimmer noticed her hand beside his hoof as he gathered up the courage and held her hand, expecting her to pull away, but she tightened her grip and smiled again.

Dimmer's heart beat in his chest as he blushed and saw Bright looking up at the sky. "Dimmer, look!" She said, pointing to a cloud that floated next to the sun. It was shaped like a perfect heart, and it looked so clear as it was pushed across the sky from the wind. "What is it?" Dimmer asked. "A heart, that symbolizes Valentines day." She said as Dimmer looked from the heart-cloud to her. "What's Valentines day?"

Bright smiled as she turned towards him. "It's a day where you celebrate love~~" Bright said, her eyes sparkling as she thought about the chocolate. "It also gives you an excuse to fill up on candy." She said as Dimmer remembered when Bright made him eat a jolly rancher once. He didn't really like it though, sugar wasn't his favorite. Then, he saw Bright blush. "But mostly, I prefer love." She said as she kissed Dimmer lightly on the cheek, making his face go red as he sat there, frozen.

* * *

Glimpse walked into Knothole with Fiona on his back. "This... This girl is freakin heavy!" He managed to say as everyone turned to him. Bunnie walked up and held Fiona up with her robotisized arm. "Fiona Fox!" She announced as everyone broke out into a frenzy of talking.

"Glimpse, what's going on? Who is she?!" Twilight asked as Glimpse looked down at the young princess. "An enemy... Scourge stole the master emerald and took off!" Glimpse announced as everyone's whispering became angry comments about them. "Scourge and Fiona?!" "The Master emerald is gone?!" "You let them escape!" The crowd of freedom fighters asked as Glimpse stepped backward and ran off.

Twilight saw him go and spread her wings, flying after him. She wasn't that fast so she was falling behind, but then an idea came to her as she pretended that she was falling. "OW! My wing hurts!" She yelled as Glimpse pricked his ears and looked back to see Twilight struggling to stay in the air. "Twilight!" Glimpse yelled as he skidded to a stop, turned around and broke off running back to Twilight, who let herself fall into Glimpse's arms. _'Bingo.'_ She thought as he put her down.

"Twilight, are you okay?" He asked as Twilight blushed. "I am now." She said, which made Glimpse blush.

"So why did you run away like that? I wanted to spend Valentine's day together." Twilight said with a cute pout. Glimpse sighed, his face getting redder. "Sorry, I just got a feeling is all..." He said as Twilight nudged him. "Well, we got the rest of the day together, let's go have fun!" She said. Glimpse smirked as he ran towards her, then scooped her up and ran away while carrying her bridal-style. Twilight seemed surprised at first before she smiled. "Woo-hoo!" She yelled as he kept running for a few more minutes before they reached a huge meadow with thousands of colorful flowers dotting the land.

"Wow!" Twilight exclaimed as she dove into the flowers, then levitated a rainbow colored tulip over to Glimpse. "Here." She said as Glimpse stared at it. "Wow, there are so many colors, just on this one flower!" He exclaimed as he showed Twilight. She beamed. "Yeah, it's gorgeous..." She said as she stood beside Glimpse.

Just then, Glimpse grinned as he playfully pushed Twilight into the flowers, making her laugh and tackle him. "If I'm going down, your going down with me!" Twilight laughed as they ran around in the flowers.

* * *

**Finished! :)**

**Ok, well, I'm gonna take a break for a while :P**

**Amy already destroyed half of the author's room, so I have to rebuild it... -_-'**

**Pinkie: I helped! I LOVE helping everyone!**

**Me: You didn't help me!**

**Pinkie: *laughs* That's because I don't like you, You're always making me seem so crazy!**

**Me: No kidding...**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(MLP nor Sonic nor Jolly ranchers belong to me :P)**

**(All OCs belong to their rightful awesome owners)**


	13. Chapter 13-Concequences

**Demon and Angel: Chapter 13**

**Consequences**

* * *

**Another chapter!**

**Sonic: How come you say that at the beginning at every freaking chapter?**

**Me: Don't judge me!**

**Tails: Too late**

**Knuckles: And why aren't we in the story anymore?**

**Me: I have an idea for you, Knuckles!**

**Comet: I'm bored**

**Me: WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!**

**Aurora: *flies in and crashes into me***

* * *

Sally walked into the 'court room' and sat down.

Fiona fox tapped her feet and looked out the window, the expression on her face had; boredom, written all over it.

"Order in the court!" Sally's father called, hitting the tiny wooden hammer on the desk.

Blade stood up and walked to the Witness desk thing... **(Sorry, I have no idea what I'm doing so If I say something wrong... then TOO BAD! :P)**

"Your honor, Fiona fox and Scourge were caught attempting to steal the master emerald, but they succeeded." Blade said as the king turned to him.

"You have my permission to continue speaking."

Blade nodded to him in thanks and turned to Fiona. "Fiona fox was my opponent when me and Glimpse were dealing with them. I have no idea where that airhead is now, so you'll have to hear the rest of the story from me." Blade said. "I managed to defeat her-" _'Thanks to those stairs.'_ He thought. "-but when I turned to help Glimpse, Scourge was controlling the master emerald somehow, but I saw a powerful looking chaos charge surround his fists... I think he absorbed more chaos energy."

The king nodded at him and Blade went back to his seat. "Anymore eye-witnesses?" The king asked.

When no one raised their hand... or hoof, the King took the little hammer and hit the desk. "Fiona the Fox, your file states that you've betrayed the freedom fighters, was sent to Zone Prison, committed hundreds of crimes and now steals the master emerald?" The king said. "What do you have to say?"

Fiona glanced at him and smirked. Then she flipped the bird at him, making everyone's jaws drop. "F*ck you." She said, grinning.

Everyone broke out into furious cries as Fiona looked back to the window, as if Scourge was going to break through it at any second.

"Order! Order in the court!"** (I've always wanted to say that! :3)**

"She is obviously guilty, her punishment... to-" He started when somebody shouted; "Make her clean up all of Knothole!"

Fiona's ears pricked and she growled. Everyone shouted in agreement as the King hit the desk with the hammer again. "ORDER!" He yelled, which made everyone shut up. "Antoine, Julie-Su, Bring Fiona to the dungeons!" The king exclaimed. "There are no dungeons." Julie said. "Then... take her somewhere that she won't cause any trouble anytime soon." He said as Julie gave him a thumbs up and escorted Fiona outside with Antoine.

* * *

Back in Equestria, Eggman was in the insane asylum since there was no jail in Ponyville. He took out a small laser device and pointed it at the glass window, which cut a hole through it. A really really big hole, otherwise he wouldn't be able to fit through it. He crawled out and fell on the ground, but put all his strength into sitting up again as she looked around.

"So... this is where they have been keeping me locked up, eh?" Eggman asked. "Hey, Eggman." Someone said from behind him as Amy sat behind the window to her cell. "Amy Rose... I didn't expect you to be here." He said as Amy smirked, a flash of crazy in her eyes. "You're going up against Sonic and his pathetic horse wife, huh?" She asked cooly, closing her eyes half way.

Eggman stood up and brushed himself off. "Yes, But I have no time to talk, I must get going." He said. "Wait." Amy called as he looked at her again.

She stood up and leaned against the window. "Take me with you, this stupid cell has a seal of some sort that locks away my piko piko hammer." She said as she grinned maniacally. "And I want to smash them to smithereens!" She cackled, actually making Eggman grin. "I have a feeling that this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." He said with an evil laugh.

He pulled out the laser again and cut a hole in her window as well, small, but big enough to fit through as she leapt out and dive rolled.

"Thank you, Eggy~" She said as she summoned her hammer and snuck around the corner, seeing guards sleeping on the job. There was a window that lead outside on the roof, which showed that it was nighttime, and half of the security was asleep. "Piko!" She yelled as she swung her hammer at the wall, tearing off a scrap of metal and knocking it in the hallway, blocking the two guards away from them as she leapt towards the roof, crashing through as Eggman walked until he was below the window, where Amy lowered her hammer and Eggman grabbed on, but she nearly fell in from how fat Eggman was. "Y-you really need to... Exercise more..." She panted as she pulled him up and onto the roof.

"It's not my fault that Taco Bell is really good!" He snaps as he walks away and whistles, which makes his egg carrier come towards him. He jumped on and Amy followed, standing on the side as he flew away. "Well done, Amy Rose, you should try being evil more often." Eggman said as Amy grinned. "Yeah..." She said as she laughed along with Eggman as they flew out of sight.

* * *

**Me: EVERYONE GET OUT!**

**Aurora: You're no fun, just let me do a sonic lightboom before we go!**

**Me: No, Aurora, If you do then-**

***explosion***

**Sonic: Aurora, that was amazing!**

**Rainbow: I can do that too!**

**Me: -_-'**

**Me: Why me?**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(MLP nor Sonic belongs to me... neither does Taco Bell :P)**


	14. Chapter 14-Amy's Dark Heart

**Demon and Angel: Chapter 14**

**Amy's Dark Heart**

* * *

**Amy: Aw man, how come I am the crazy one in this story?**

**Me: Just deal with it**

**Eggman: Plus, it's not that bad working on the evil side, it's kind of fun to push kids into snow banks and stuff like that**

**Sonic: I tried that once, the victim was Cream... She would NOT stop crying...**

**Me: Well good for you, but I'm going to start the story now...**

* * *

Eggman reached his old base, which was basically ripped to shreds. "This scrap metal is probably useless, but think about what you can do with the extra stuff!" Eggman laughed as Amy smirked. "Let's destroy the town that called me crazy! Then we go after Sonic." She said as they arrived.

"We just need to build this place back together." He said as he saw a huge amount of unused robots behind a broken door. "Perfect..." Eggman said as he walked with Amy into the room and he started toying with the controls. It took about half an hour until the room lit up and the robots stood at attention. "Perfect!" Eggman laughed as he pressed a button, which made a microphone pop up.

_"Now, all you useless pieces of metal get to work! I want this headquarters to be spick and span before sundown. NOW GET TO WORK!"_ Eggman yelled as the robots ran off to get started. "Way to take control!" Amy laughed.

**-Meanwhile-**

"We are ready for the invasion, every prisoner you take must be robotisized." Eggman commanded as Amy walked in wearing a new outfit, a red dress, but it was buttoned-up on the front and had a red sash tied around her waist. She also had new shoes with purple sports tape wrapped around her arms and legs. "Let's get this party started already!" She yelled. "I want to smash, and smash, and SMASH!"

"Now now, my dear Amy, save that energy for Ponyville." He said. "Now, all you robots will be equipped with this new technology."

Eggman held up a complex blaster with a reddish orange glow at the shooting part. "This is the Robotisize-Gun, the mobile robotisizer, and with one blast..." He said as he pointed it at a pony they caught roaming around his fortress. She screamed before they blasted her, leaving her as a blue metal earth pony with light pink curled metal mane. Her eyes used to be purple, but now they were black and red. Her cutie mark was a heart, but now it had a cross going through it.

"Success!" Eggman laughed as the robo-pony got in line with the other robots. "Now, we will go and destroy Ponyville, then we will robotisize the princesses and take over Equestria!" Eggman laughed. "We can rename it; Eggquestriamy!" Amy exclaimed, summoning her hammer and putting it over her shoulder. Eggman frowned. "Too cheesy, we'll just name it Eggquestria." He said, making Amy's eye twitch in anger.

They led the swarm of robots with the blasters out to Ponyville, barely being able to see the green grass through all the robots.

* * *

Knuckles was a bit more taller and bigger than he used to be, probably because he was working out every day since the others left. Knuckles walked towards Comet's new house, but while he was doing so, he passed by Aurora's and Sonic's house. "My god, what do they think they are doing over there?" He mumbled as he started to run before he got all emotional...

He reached Comet's house and knocked on the door, a few seconds later, Comet came out smiling. He really did look a lot like Sonic, the colors were just mixed up. Finally, Knuckles broke down as he started bawling, then ran away. "What the hell?" Comet asked as he left the house and took off after him. Alpha sat on some clouds above and he looked down in interest when he saw Comet chasing a sobbing Knuckles.

"Wow, I never knew that such a tough guy could be such a softie..." He said as he took off after them.

"Knuckles, wait up!" Comet yelled as he skidded to a stop in front of him, making Knuckles run into him and knocking them both over, sending them tumbling down the hill behind them. They landed in a tangled mess as Knuckles got up. "Ow..." He mumbled. "Knuckles, what's wrong with you?" Comet asked as Knuckles sighed.

"I'm just worried about the others, they're having all the action while we're stuck here with our thumbs up our noses!" Knuckles complained.

"Well at least you have thumbs!" Alpha called to them as he flew down next to Comet.

"Alpha, we haven't seen you in a while!" Comet said as they high fived/high hoofed.

Knuckles sighed. "Hey."

"So what's up with Knuckles?" He asked. "Oh, he's just upset that his friends are able to punch stuff while he's stuck here missing all the fun." Comet answered.

"Am not!" Knuckles snapped. Comet sighed and exchanged a glance with Alpha. "Listen, everyone misses them, and we probably don't know how you feel because Fluttershy is out there as well-" He stopped when Knuckles looked at him. "Are you trying to make me feel worse?!" He snapped, making Comet rub the back of his head. "Sorry."

"My point is, It's not only you who is feeling this way." He said. Alpha raised his hoof in disagreement. "My idols are out there while I have to stay here... I'm not going to be a hero anytime soon if I don't do something!" He said. "Don't worry, something is bound to happen-" "AHHHHHHH!" They all turned around too see ponies, unicorns, pegasi and stallions run towards the other side of Ponyville.

"YES! Finally some action!" Knuckles yelled as he leapt to his feet and took off like a bullet. "Wait!" Alpha and Comet yelled as they ran after him.

They ran to the other side of Ponyville to see tons of robots coming down the hill. "Hello everybody, I'm ba-ack!" Eggman called as Amy leapt down off of his Egg-carrier and tried crushing Knuckles with her hammer, but he dodged it. "Amy?!"

Amy gave him a crazy smile and a maniacal laugh. "SMASH!" She screamed, lifting her hammer, which was now 5 times bigger than she was. "Holy shit!" Knuckles yelled as he barely missed the swing. "Goodbye, Knucklehead!" She laughed as she lifted the hammer and was about to crush him when there was a flash of yellow and Comet zoomed by, knocking Knuckles out of danger while spindashing into a robot.

Alpha dove down towards another robot, trying to perfect his own rainboom/lightboom, but he wasn't fast enough as he was sling-shotted into the sky, but managed to take out some flying robots. Comet looked at another crowd of robots and saw a bunch of pony-like bots surrounding him. "Oh... no way..." He said as a robot blasted him with the Robotisize-Gun, turning his fur metal, but keeping the color.

Alpha swooped in on a robot, planting such a powerful kick that it knocked his head off, but then when he took to the skies again, some pegasi blocked his path, but they were made out of colorful rainbow metal. "What the-" He just had time to say before he was also blasted with the gun, turning him into a robot as well.

Knuckles tore through the robots, swinging his fists around before Comet knocked him over, hitting his robotic arm into his back and making him fall forward.

"Comet what the-" Then Knuckles's eyes shrunk as he stared into the blank robotic eyes of his friend. "Dammit..." Knuckles said as he got up and tried jumping away from him, but Alpha dove down and kicked him in the back, making him crash against the ground once again as his two robotic friends looked down at him.

A robot put a Robotisize-Gun to his face, making Knuckles sigh. "Goodbye." He whispered as the bright orange light blackened his vision.

* * *

**Amy: HOW DARE YOU THINK OF ME AS CRAZY! *chasing me around with her hammer***

**Me: Augh! SOMEONE CALL THE COPS BEFORE I DIE!**

**Sonic: I'll save you-**

**Amy: *glares at him***

**Sonic: *backs away* Nevermind...**

**Me: F*CK YOU!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(MLP nor Sonic belongs to me)**


	15. Chapter 15-Relaxation and Dreams

**Demon and Angel: Chapter 15**

**Relaxation and Dreams**

* * *

**Me: *has a bump on her head and a broken arm* Well, that didn't end well...**

**Amy: You shouldn't have messed with me, what can I say?**

**Knuckles: Well, I guess I'm out of the story now, I just got frickin robotisized!**

**Eggman: I thought it was a good idea, she has a true gift on the evil side **

**Scourge: Yeah, she should join me!**

**Eggman: No way, she put me in the story more than you!**

**Scourge: Well I'm a better villain, not to mention that I have the good looks as well, am I right TBG?**

**Me: *throws a book at him***

**Scourge: *dodges it* Ha! You missed!**

**Me: *Throws a cow at him***

**Scourge: HOW DID I NOT SEE THIS COMING?!**

* * *

Aurora flew through the sky, chasing Rainbow, who was trying to show off as best as she could. "I got you now!" Aurora said as she crashed into Rainbow, the two of them falling out of the sky and landed in a pond, creating a huge splash as they lifted their heads up. The water wasn't that deep, the water level was only 1 foot, but it was enough to break their fall.

Aurora looked up at Rainbow, who locked their eyes again, but then broke out laughing. "We need to relax more often, fighting all the time just takes the fun out of everything!" Rainbow said as Aurora pushed her bangs out of her face. "Wow, we used to act more like kids years ago!" Aurora laughed. "Yeah, good old times." Rainbow said.

Sonic slept in a tree, but opened his eyes when he heard them crash into the pond. He watched them talk, but he didn't hear anything, all he thought about was how adorable Aurora looked when her mane was wet. "H-hey Aurora!" Sonic called down to them, blushing but decided to push the thought aside.

Aurora looked up and she smiled brightly at him. "Sonic! Fancy meeting you here~" She said with a followup wink. Sonic smiled back, his face looking kind and gentle. _'Only Wing could make me feel like this...'_ He thought.

* * *

Bright skipped through Knothole, kind of upset that Shadow wasn't around to help her train, but maybe Dimmer wanted to train instead?

She stopped skipping when she reached a crossroad. She looked both ways, but then looked up to see Dimmer sleeping on the cloud. "Dim! She yelled up to him as he took a minute to wake up, hen he stood up and stretched.

"Hey, Bright-light!" He called playfully. Bright giggled when he called her that, it sounded like a pet name though, but she didn't care. :P

"I was wondering if you wanted to go train with me..." Bright said as Dimmer flew down beside her and nuzzled her neck. "Ok, we should now that I'm awake." He said. "Maybe we should get something to eat too?"

Bright laughed. "Your always thinking of food." she said as she hugged him and they walked off. Dimmer got an apple for himself, and Bright felt bad for him as she got an apple as well, which made Dimmer smile kindly at her.

* * *

Scourge flew across he horizon with he master emerald close behind him. He was trying to think of a place where he could hide the emerald, and he place where he couldn't was in anti-Mobius.

He was just landing in a clearing when he remembered that there used to be someone else with him. He looked around and realized who he was missing.

"Dammit, I forgot about Fiona! She's gonna kill me!" Scourge mumbled as he touched the emerald again, but nothing really happened other than feeling the rush of power. "Seems like there was just some powerful energy before, but now it's gone..." he mumbled.

maybe it was when it was above Knothole where Glimpse was? He had some connection with chaos energy somehow... Or was it when the emerald was at the temple?

He sighed, feeling a lack of energy as he leaned against the emerald and sat down, dozing off to sleep...

_Scourge's dream:_

_Scourge woke up in a fiery land with volcanoes and cracked earth. One side of the land had a clear sky with a glowing violet color, while the other sky was coated with red spiky clouds._

_'What? Where am I?' Scourge was about to ask when he realized that he couldn't speak. Suddenly, the ground started shaking when two hedgehogs that looked like Bright walked to where the lands meet._

_one was red with demon horns, and the other one was purple with a golden halo. They crossed paths and a blinding light shone. Then, Celestia appeared with Luna. Celestia stood on the side where the purple Bright was, and then Luna stood on the side with the red Bright._

_'What the-'_

_**"Scourge the hedgehog." **Luna started in a powerful voice. **"We have come to speak to you of a prophecy."**_

* * *

Sonic was talking with Aurora when he felt suddenly tired and fell asleep..

Sonic's dream...

Sonic felt a chaotic presence somewhere as he appeared the fiery land with cracked earth and volcanoes. One side of the land had a clear lavender sky while the other half had a red cloud filled sky.

Two different looking Brights walked toward the center after the ground shook. One looked like the normal Bright, but she had a halo, and the other one had horns, like red creepy demonic horns.

They crossed paths as the world swirled with light, then appeared with princess Celestia standing in front of Bright, while Luna stood in front of the red Bright. Both of the princesses eyes were glowing white as they stood with emotionless faces.

_**"Sonic the hedgehog." **Celestia started in a powerful voice. **"We have come to speak to you of a prophecy."**_

* * *

**Bright: I really like this story**

**Me: Thank you, finally one of you crazies likes my story!**

**Burn: I hate it, it only has me in it once!**

**Me: crud...**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(MLP nor Sonic belongs to me)**


	16. Chapter 16-The Prophecy

**Demon and Angel: Chapter 16**

**The Prophecy**

* * *

**Scourge: if you make me good, I'm going to kill you!**

**Me: Meanie!**

**Scourge: no, no, NO! Not the puppy eyes!**

**Me: haha! sucker!**

**Eggman: Pure evil!**

**Sonic: Can you get out, she's trying to write here!**

* * *

_'Prophecy?' Sonic wondered as he saw Scourge looking at him. Sonic tried to punch him, but his legs felt like they were glued to the spot, same with Scourge. Celestia's horn lit up as a warm glow radiated from her horn Before an image of Bright popped up, making Sonic gasp._

_Then, Celestia stepped forward as she began to speak._

**_There is a light that can change the future,_**

**_Many will die under the destruction of fire,_**

**_Many will shelter under the gentle flame,_**

**_Dark can't possess light,_**

**_Chaos can't overcome Harmony,_**

**_But death can kill life._**

_After Celestia was finished talking, Luna stepped forward for her part of the speech. Her horn glowed blue, a darker blue than Sonic's fur as an image of Burn popped up. Scourge grinned now that he knew there was an evil side to this gentle, strong hedgehog after all. _

_Luna stepped forward as her sister backed up, then spoke._

**_The land of metal and distress brought the kingdom to its knees,_**

**_Only one may stop the torture and the evil that lurks around,_**

**_Good has become evil,_**

**_Evil now rules,_**

**_And this chosen one, the burning chosen one,_**

**_Will save us all, or destroy the world_**

_Sonic and Scourge listened as Luna and Celestia walked towards the hedgehogs. Celestia bent over and rested her horn on Sonic's head, letting her horn glow while Luna did the same to Scourge. Soon, the world was glimmering and swirling with yellow and blue lights._

_Back to reality..._

_"_Sonic? Sonic? is he okay? " Aurora asked. Suddenly, Sonic shot up from sleep and he saw Aurora and Rainbow standing above him, looking right at his face. Sonic jumped back in surprise, but Aurora hugged him.

"Sonic thank Celestia your alright!" She exclaimed.

'No kidding...' Sonic said, a sweat drop appearing before Aurora let go of him.

"You were out for over an hour! What happened?" Aurora asked, obviously concerned. "I had a dream..." Sonic said, locking eyes with Aurora. "No... They said a prophecy... About Bright..." He said.

* * *

Scourge's eyes snapped open, looking around as he forgot the emerald was here.

"Ow... my head feels like someone threw a rock at it!" He moaned as he got up, pulling away from the emerald. _'That dark pony gave a name that sounded familiar...' _He thought as an image of Anti-Bright popped in his head. "That was her!" Scourge said out loud, but quickly covered his mouth.

'_The name she gave was, Burn...' _Scourge thought as he pulled out a warp ring.

"Well, what if I bring her here?" Scourge asked. "She could be an assistant until Fiona comes back around..." He said as he twirled it around his finger and a portal opened in front of him.

He leapt inside, the portal closing behind him and turning back into a ring, which he caught again.

He breathed in the air of anti-Mobius. "I should probably round up the gang while I'm at it..." He said to himself as he took off like a bullet.

But little did he know, a certain fire red hedgehog was watching him from behind a massive boulder. "What an idiot..." She smirked as she watched him disappear Into the trees. "Maybe I should follow him... I could learn something new..." She said as she pulled the hood of her new cloak over her head and ran after him, the cloak waving in the wind behind her.

* * *

Bright and Dimmer stood on opposite sides of a field close to Knothole. These two never fraught before, but Bright promised that she wouldn't use fire against him.

Dimmer shifted his footing like he might strike, and Bright flung herself under him, flipping him on his back as Bright sat proudly on top of him. "Okay, okay I'm down! Now let me up!" Dimmer laughed as Bright jumped off and landed on her feet, smiling at him.

"Wow, if I was an enemy, I would be running away!" Dimmer joked.

"Thank you, Sensei Dim." She said and bowed.

Dimmer sighed as he stood up. "You might not be as fast as Sonic, but your faster than I'll ever be!" He said as Bright blushed. "Oh, stop it, your making me blush." Bright said.

The two of them stood in an awkward silence before Bright spoke. "L-let's keep going!" She said as she ran to the other side of the field. "Go!" She yelled as she ran at him, but she ran around the field.

Dimmer closed his eyes, keeping his ears pricked as he felt the vibrations in the ground.

He felt her coming up from behind with a head but before his eyes snapped open and he sidestepped out of the way, seeing Bright jump at him in mid-leap as time slowed. Dimmed took a step back as Bright curled into a dive roll and sprang up.

"Whoa! You need to show me how you did that!" Bright exclaimed as Dimmer's cheeks turned red. "You don't want to learn that, I'm a weak fighter... I'm sure it won't do you any good." He pointed out as he looked at the ground, shuffling his hooves around.

But when he looked up at Bright, she was right in front of his face, making the cutest puppy face ever mixed with a pout, causing Dimmer to pull back his head from shock, but his heart melted as he suddenly felt weak, or defeated somehow.

Dimmer's whole face turned red as he looked away. "Fine!" He said, making Bright light up as she jumped at him, clutching his neck like he was her life. "Thank you!" She exclaimed as she let go as Dimmer felt a way that he never felt before...

He smiled warmly at her, something he never did in a whole as he told her to get in a fighting stance and started the lesson.

* * *

**Me: I enjoyed writing that chapter, although it took a while, I'm sure it's worth it :3**

**Sonic: hang on... We have a lot going on in this story!**

**Applejack: Yeah, we have to take down Eggman to save the world**

**Eggman: I heard that!**

**Rarity: We need to stop Scourge from destroying Sonic**

**Aurora: *mumbles* We need to stop Amy from Destroying Sonic...**

**Amy: HEY! That was the Author's fault!**

**Twilight: Knuckles and all of Ponyville is robotisized**

**Fluttershy: The animals are suffering...**

**Rainbow: Now there's a prophecy**

**Pinkie: AND WE NEED TO PARTY WHILE WE DO IT!**

**Tails: What a handful!**

**Sally: I guess this story isn't going to end anytime soon!**

***fake cheering***

**Me: Oh come on, guys! This is going to be AWESOME!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(MLP nor Sonic belongs to me)**


	17. Chapter 17-Burn's Return

**Demon and Angel: Chapter 17**

**Burn's Return**

* * *

**Burn: FINALLY! A chapter that's all about me!**

**Me: Do you think she'll kill me if I tell her it's not all about her?**

**Sonic: *shrugs* well, I wouldn't take any chances**

**Burn: I can hear you!**

**Me: Gah! EVERY MOBIAN FOR THEMSELVES!**

* * *

Scourge reached his castle and shoved the doors open to see Sleuth and Simon walking by. "Hey!" He yelled to them. If you looked closely, you could see them roll their eyes. "Gather the rest of the Destructix... NOW!" He commanded as he dashed past and went to find his throne room to wait.

The red hedgehog, Burn grinned as she saw that he foolishly left the front doors open.

She flew right inside with her flaming legs and landed on a beam to hold the roof up. She pulled her hood down, her golden eye glimmering evilly as she pulled her long red hair free from the cloak.

"Much better." She said as she leapt off, her legs lighting aflame again as she burned through the ceiling and landed on the floor above her, singing the torn red carpet on he ground. "You call this a castle? It's nothing but a carved rock!" Burn exclaimed rudely as she punched the air with her palm, swirling fire blasting down the hallway, destroying the carpet and paintings on the wall.

She grinned wit a soft chuckle as she made her way down the flaming hallway, then entered a room that had a throne against the crumbling wall. Without hesitation, she pricked her ears and shot towards the roof to see a fairly large gang following a green hedgehog.

Burn snickered as he sat down on the throne and turned towards the team.

"Now that everyone is here, we need to talk!" He snapped, making everyone stand alert.

"We need to find a red hedgehog named Burn, I believe she is the anti of Bright, Sonic's daughter, am I not correct?" He asked as Burn's head swirled with thoughts until she realized something and smiled, her legs lighting on fire as she swooped down and landed between Scourge and the others.

"Ah, just the hedgehog we're looking for..." Scourge said as the Destructix got ready to attack, but Burn launched a wall of fire behind her, separating the Destructix from interrupting their conversation.

"Hello, daddy~" Burn said with a smirk and crossed her arms. Scourge's jaw slowly dropped as he pulled down his sunglasses to look at her.

* * *

Fiona swept the broom she was holding in the court room. She was muttering to herself as she looked at the window, hoping to see Scourge fly through,Mobutu disappointment flooded her veins as she only saw the outside.

She threw the broom down in frustration and groaned. "Where is he?!" She asked herself as she kicked the broom, making it go flying into the wall, but clattered to the floor. Fiona turned away from it and marched away, peeking out the door and saw the king standing there.

Fiona grinned, getting an idea as the king turned towards the door.

Fiona leaps on top of he window frame and waited there, struggling to keep her balance as the king came into the room, closing the door behind him as he looked around for Fiona and walked forward.

But once he saw she wasn't here, he gasped and turned around, seeing Fiona jump on him before everything went black.

* * *

Scourge still looked shocked at Burn made the flames go away. "Excuse me?" Scourge asked, putting his sunglasses on his head and looking confused, but he didn't lower his guard.

"Yes, are you so stupid that you can't see it yourself?" She asked, making Scourge growl.

Burn walked up to the throne and sat on one of the arm rests. "That purple flaming freak is Sonic's daughter, correct?" She asked as Scourge saw where this was going and held his head, mumbling, "no, no, no."

"So since you are the anti of Sonic, and I'm the anti of 'Bright,' you are my father, King Scourge, and I am Princess Burn." She said, Scourge glaring at her. "If you think that I'm going to share my throne-" He started before Burn patted his head, stealing his sunglasses and putting them on.

"whoa, how do you stand seeing everything orange?!" She asked with a smirk.

Scourge had to admit that she looked cool in orange, but he pushed away the thought and snatched the sunglasses away and put them back on his head. "He has a Pony wife, I don't!" He pointed out.

Just then, Burn pulled a picture of Fiona out of nowhere. "You have a gal-pal, don't you?" She asked slyly, but Scourge's eyes widened and snatched back the picture and put it in his jacket pocket. "How did you get that?!" He snapped, rage building up as he jumped up from his throne and Burn took his place. "Have I ever mentioned that I'm excellent at pick-pocketing?" She asked.

Scourge looked over at his team, who shrugged and then looked back at her. She was smiling slyly as if she were planning something, but then Scourge grinned. "Prove it, do something evil." He said as Burn's eyes gleamed mischievously.

Then, without warning, she jumped up from the throne and shot a puny blast of fire out of her fist and caught Sleuth's pants on fire. He yelled as he fell over and rolled on the ground as he tried to put out the fire until Lightning blasted him with a fire extinguisher, making nearly half the room fill with white foam, but Burn jumped up on the beam, leaving Scourge behind as everyone except for her was covered with the fire extinguisher stuff.

Burn started laughing as Scourge emerged from the depths of fluff.

"Have you always had a beard?" Burn asked as Scourge really did have a beard made from foam, along with a hat and mustache. He shook himself off as he turned to his team. "GET THIS STUFF OUT OF MY THRONE ROOM!" He shouted, making the Destructix run away to get supplies.

"How was that, king Scourge?" She asked innocently.

Just en, Scourge flicked his sunglasses over his eyes and grinned, showing his fangs. "You can call me father." He said. Burn's grin grew as they started laughing evilly in unison, making it echo through the foam-filled room.

* * *

**Burn: So it was all about me, how sweet~**

**Me: Yeah, because you TRIED BURNING ME TO A CRISP!**

**Burn: Pay no attention to her, she's crazy**

**Me: _I'm_ crazy?**

**Burn: *glares at her***

**Me: ohhhh...**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(MLP nor Sonic belongs to me)**


	18. Chapter 18-Battle of Fire

**Demon and Angel: Chapter 18**

**Battle of Fire**

* * *

**Me: Okay, so I managed to tie Burn up in fire-proof bubble wrap :)**

**Bright: *walks by with some popcorn***

**Me: Hey, what are you doing in the author's room with that popcorn?**

**Bright: I'm going to go laugh at Burn *walks away***

**Me: COME BACK HERE WITH THAT POPCORN!**

**Bright: NO, ITS MINE! MAKE YOUR OWN!**

* * *

Sonic raced through the forest with Aurora close behind him while Rainbow went to gather everyone else. The two heard laughing and stopped in their tracks. "Okay, okay..." They heard Dimmer say.

They spotted them in a field and decided to lay low as they watched him train with Bright. They were laughing as Bright held onto his neck like a choke-hold, but she wasn't really choking him, it was just for playful reasons.

"Now attack me-Augh!" Dimmer said before Bright tackled him and pinned him down.

"How was that?" She asked as she let him up.

"Surprising! I didn't know you were planning that! but I can see you mastered the art of learning false moves." Dimmer chuckled as he nuzzled her head and Bright hugged him, both of them blushing.

Aurora and Sonic watched, shocked that something so dark and dangerous could... Love?

"Sonic, maybe this isn't the best time to tell her about the prophecy..." Aurora whispered.

"But, Wing, this is important!" Sonic whispered back, but Aurora shook her head.

"Just look at her, Sonic..." She said as they both looked and saw Bright giggling as she picked up a flower and stuck it through one of the holes in Dimmer's mane, making both of them laugh.

"This isn't the time." She said again. "She isn't ready to know about it..." She said as Sonic nodded in understanding before they ran/flew away.

* * *

"So we're going to invade Knothole?" Scourge asked.

The Destructix managed to get rid of all the foam, but the smell of the fire extinguisher still lingered around.

"I bet they are planning an attack on us too, but if we were to surprise attack them first, they wouldn't know what to do and they would be trying to fight." Burn explained.

"But we will not finish them off, just take back my mom and soften them up a bit." She said. "Okay, first of all, Fi is not my wife... Yet. Second of all, why not destroy them on the spot?" Scourge asked.

Burn smirked. "We show them mercy to make them afraid, and to find their weakness..." She said. "Now let's go!"

* * *

Blade walked out of his hut and yawned. "It was good I took a 5 hour nap, now I feel great!" He exclaimed as he saw Glimpse and Twilight together... Again.

"Hey guys!" Blade called as Twilight and Glimpse looked at him curiously.

"What's up, Blade?" Glimpse asked as Blade ran over to him.

"Oh, nothing honestly." He said.

"Well, me and Twilight were just going to the pond, want to join us?" Glimpse asked but Blade shook his head. "Nah, you two go have fun, I'll keep everything here in shape." He said as Glimpse nodded and walked away with Twilight.

Just then, a warp-ring portal opened up not far from where Blade was standing and the Destructix jumped out. "Hey, who are you guys?!" Blade yelled to them. But just then, Scourge jumped out, followed by Burn, who held his hand.

"Hey, why do you look so much like... Bright?" Blade asked as his eyes widened. "Your her anti!" He exclaimed.

Burn frowned. "I swear, if I hear that name again, I'll-" "Scourge!" Fiona called to him, a hint of anger in her tone. Everyone turned to face her, but was shocked to see that she had Sally's father in a headlock with a knife to his throat.

Just then, Bright and Dimmer ran towards them out of nowhere, followed by Aurora and Sonic. just then, Rainbow flew in as well with the whole mane 7, including Glimpse and Twilight. "Grr... So much for our day off." Glimpse said, clearly annoyed.

Fiona ran up to Scourge, dragging the king behind her as she reached him and her eyes narrowed at Burn. "Who are you?" She asked with so much venom in her voice that Burn flinched. "Your daughter." She said as Fiona looked at Scourge. "When did this happen?!" She asked, shocked. "Long story, I'll tell you later." He said.

"Enough!" Rainbow yelled as she shot forward, attempting to kick Fiona, but she used the king as a shield and Rainbow skidded to a halt and flew around her, kicking Draco in the head.

Everyone joined in as Bright and Blade battled Burn, Sonic and Glimpse took on Scourge, Aurora and Sally ended up fighting Fiona together, Rainbow and Applejack were beating Draco and so on.

Burn jumped away from Scourge as she powered up a huge fireball in her hands and shot the blast at Blade, who just ran at full speed towards it and disappeared inside the flames.

Bright looked shocked as Burn grinned, but then her smile faded when Blade broke through and roundhouse kicked her aside, making her go tumbling backwards, but she jumped back up and stopped herself from moving back anymore.

"No one could have survived that attack! You should be ashes right now!" Burn yelled as Bright lowered the swirling remains of fire. "I'm fireproof, I am half dragon." He said. **(Did I get that right, BADA555W0RD?)**

Burn narrowed her eyes and then sighed. "Normal fire, maybe..." She said as she lifted up a hand to touch her bangs as Bright leapt forward, with help of her flaming legs and spun around, elbowing Burn in the gut and knocked her down. "Let me up!" Burn yelled as she engulfed herself in flames, which Bright did as well.

Blade reached for his swords as he waited for the rig moment to strike. Bright jumped away from burn as she lowered her flames. "Now, Blade!" She yelled to him. Without hesitation, he rushed forward and jumped above her, lifting both swords above his head as he was about to finish her.

Just then, Scourge leapt in and knocked Blade out of the way, making him fall on his back, but he jumped up and ran after Glimpse, Sonic and Scourge.

* * *

"Blade! Glad you could join us!" Sonic called to him as Glimpse spin dashed for more speed. "Quit. Running. AWAY!" He yelled as he gathered more speed, knocking into Scourge as both him and Glimpse went down.

Sonic and Blade caught up as Scourge kicked Glimpse off and sprang to his feet.

"Chaos Lance!" Glimpse yelled as he shot a series of chaos lances at Scourge, making him dodge left to right. Blade and Sonic saw their chance as Sonic came in with a flying kick to the head and Blade kicked his legs, making his knees buckle as he fell on his back again.

"You are really getting on my nerves!" Scourge yelled as he swept Sonic's legs out from under him and grabbed Blade's leg, pulling him down. Then he jumped up and roundhouse kicked Glimpse in the chest, making him wince, but he didn't fall as Blade leapt to his feet and jumped on Scourge's back, grabbing his ears as he controlled him, trying to make him fall, but Scourge headbutted into a tree, causing Blade to take the hit.

"You'll pay for that!" Sonic yelled, trying to punch him, but Scourge grabbed his fist and spun him around in a circle. When he let of of him, Sonic flew over the next few trees and you could hear a loud, thump, in the distance.

"Sonic!" Glimpse yelled, glaring at Scourge. "How dare you hurt my friends!" He yelled as he charged a ball of chaos energy in his hands. "Chaos... BLAST!"

* * *

Fiona held a good grip on Sally's father. "Come one step closer and I'll cut him!" She threatened. Aurora saw this and dove down, bucking her in the head with all four hooves, making her hit the ground and let go of the knife and the King.

Sally ran towards him and embraced him. "Go hide dad, we got this covered." Sally said as the king ran off and faded away through the crowd. Fiona got up and swung her leg at Sally, who grabbed it, but Fiona spun around, nailing a kick to her head with her other foot as Sally let go.

"Sally, are you okay?" Aurora asked, but Sally rolled her eyes. "No need to worry, I can take care of myself!" She snapped.

"You still don't trust me?! I just saved your father's life!" Aurora yelled. "You could have killed him! She had a knife to his throat, I bet you were planning to get her to kill him while you could cover your act and take her down!" Sally snapped.

Aurora actually looked offended and Sally's eyes softened for a second. "That's not true! You didn't even help me save my daughter, you accuse me of doing things that I would never do, and you still don't trust me?!" Aurora screamed, making Sally actually feel guilty.

Just then, Fiona kicked Sally down while she was distracted, knocking her out as Aurora flew right into the air and bolted towards the ground, releasing a sonic lightboom before she slammed into Fiona, knocking her into the ground as she passed out, but Aurora stood there panting as she thought about how Sally was treating her.

Like a fool? A traitor?

* * *

**Me: well, I never did get that popcorn from Bright, and it turns out I had no more popcorn :(**

**Sonic: I'm so proud of her**

**Bright: Thank you :3**

**Scourge: and I have a daughter now...**

**Fiona: You still didn't explain to me how this happened!**

**me: Okay, time for you to shut up now!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(Sonic nor MLP belongs to me)**


	19. Chapter 19-Finishing What Was Started

**Demon and Angels: Chapter 19**

**Finishing What Was Started**

* * *

**Meow! :3**

**sorry for the long wait, I really am -_-**

**But now let's start the story!**

**Sonic: FINALLY!**

**Me: Be quiet, you! :P**

* * *

The chaos blast and sonic lightboom collided, creating an explosion as Aurora, Glimpse, Scourge, Bright and Burn were knocked over.

"OW! Mom! Watch what your doing in the sky!" Bright yelled to Aurora as she turned to face Burn, who had a cocky grin on her face. "Let's start the real battle." Burn said as she flicked away her bangs to reveal not another golden eye, but a sunset orange colored eye.

It instantly activated, making orange flame swirl around Burn, giving her power as she tipped her head back, releasing the similar fire beam into the sky.

"What is that? Certainly it is not the Fire-Eye!" Bright called over the roaring of flame. "You're right, because I call this baby the Amber-Eye." Burn said, making Bright touch her bangs and flick them aside, showing off the majestic golden eye as yellow fire swirled, then she let her normal fire release through the beam as new, stronger power surged through her.

"YAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Bright let out a battle cry as she zoomed forward and kneed Burn in the gut, but Burn didn't fall over, she stumbled back before she regained her footing. "That... HURT!" Burn exclaimed as she clutched her stomach. Bright fell over laughing at Burn's weakness, but she didn't find it so funny as she charged head-first at Bright, jumping in the air to perform an axe kick.

Bright opened an eye and shrieked as she rolled out of the way just in time to see Burn's foot hit the ground inches from her face.

"I'll make you pay!" Burn yelled as she tried punching Bright, but she did a backwards roll to dodge it and stood up. She used Burn's distraction to her advantage as she tackled her, both of them exchanging punches and kicks.

Bright bit down on Burn's hand and she yowled in pain, kicking Bright over her head and making her hit a tree. seconds later the tree fell over with Bright trapped underneath. "Heh, time to die you useless copy!" Burn yelled as she was about to finish her off, but Scourge ran by, grabbing her and racing off with Fiona in one arm and Burn in the other.

"You IDIOT!" Can't you see that I was about to kill her?!" Burn yelled in his ear. "The rest of the Destructix already retreated, we're following the plan. YOUR plan." He said as they disappeared along the horizon before they opened a portal.

* * *

A few hours later, the doctors were treating the wounded. One of them was Sonic. He had a broken leg from the hit and fall he took from Scourge.

It snapped over a rock after a tree broke his fall. -_-lll

"Aw, crud..." Sonic muttered.

He heard the door open and Aurora walked in, whistling at the sight of the injury. "Wow, broken, huh?" She asked as she trotted beside Sonic.

"No biggie, I just have to-OW!" Sonic screamed like a little girl as an electric shock zapped Sonic's finger. "THE CAST IS ELECTRICAL!" Sonic exclaimed.

They heard paper in a corner of the room and turned to see Sally reading a book beside the window. "It was the only thing that could keep you from hurting yourself." She said as she turned the page of her book.

Sonic sweatdropped as he looked at his finger. "Some help that was." He grumbled.

Sally looked up and put a bookmark in her book before closing it and putting it aside. "We all knew how stupid you could be. Usually you would take the cast off and say your fine, but then you would be walking around with a broken leg." Sally pointed out as Sonic was about to protest, but he ran out of things to say. But Aurora didn't.

"Then why would you hurt him in another way?!" She snapped, making Sally slightly narrow her eyes as the two glared at each other. Finally, Sally grumpily got up with her book and left. "That 'princess' gets on my nerves..." Aurora muttered as she turned back to Sonic. "Sorry about that. But it looks like you won't be able to run for a while." Aurora said as she kissed him on the head.

Sonic sighed. "This reminds me of the time you had to keep your wings in a cast for the rest of the day back in Equestria." Sonic said.

Aurora sweatdropped, obviously hating every moment of that day. "We do not speak of that anymore." She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Fair enough." He said.

* * *

Blade and Glimpse walked along the path towards Tails's new workshop and knocked on his door. "Tails?" Glimpse called as Tails opened the door. "Oh, hey guys. What are you doing here?" He asked as Blade stepped forward. "We're here to get some more supplies to help fix the damages around Knothole." He explained.

"Oh, well in that case, come in, I'll go get the tools." He said as he let Glimpse and Blade enter the familiar workshop.

Tails walked over to a computer with the emeralds hooked up to it and took a toolbox from behind it. "Here you go." Tails said cheerfully as he handed the red metal box to them. Glimpse took it, which was surprisingly heavy, but not only that, because Tails could lift it up. "Thanks Tails." Glimpse said. They were about to leave when a series of beeping came from the computer and the screen lit up with a bunch of information.

"What is it Tails?" Blade asked as they walked over to him and the computer. Tails ran his hands over the keyboard as he read some of the stuff on the screen. He finally looked at them with a serious face. "The Master emerald has been found."

* * *

**Me: DONE!**

**Sonic: Now was that so hard?**

**Me: Shut up or i'll give you two broken legs -_-**

**Pinkie: That's not very nice**

**Scourge: I don't know the meaning of the word**

**Me: Of course you don't :P**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(MLP nor Sonic belongs to me)**

**(If there were any typos, it was because I was using my IPad again :P)**


	20. Chapter 20-Retrieve the Emerald!

**Demon and Angel: Chapter 20**

**Retrieve the Emerald!**

* * *

**Sonic: your so slow!**

**Me: well, sorry if school has to take over my life!**

**Scourge: Hahaha!**

**Me: stop laughing, it's not funny it's torture!**

**Scourge: and that's why it's funny! Hahaha!**

**Me: you know I'll get my revenge, right?**

* * *

"You know where it is?!" Blade yelled.

"if my coordinates are correct, then the radiation of chaos energy is located around this impressive classification of ironwood trees." Tails explained.

"English please." Glimpse said as Tails rolled his eyes. "Big shiny emerald is around forest far away." Tails said.

Blade raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to say it like that."

Tails facepalmed and hit a button which printed out a map to the emerald, which was a big green dot on the map.

"Just cross over to the next forest 397 miles West, you should probably get there in an hour or so." Tails explained as Glimpse gave him a thumbs-up.

"Alright, Blade, let's go." He said as the two raced out of Tails's workshop and zoomed West.

* * *

"Fiona, how nice to see you again." Scourge said towards his girlfriend.

"Don't act all sweet on me, you left me behind while stealing the emerald!" Fiona snapped as Burn perked up. "Emerald? Like... The chaos emeralds?" She asked as Scourge shook his head. "Nah... The master emerald."

Burn jumped to her feet and pointed to herself. "Wherever it is, I have a plan!" She said as she twirled a warp-ring on her finger.

* * *

Aurora helped Sonic out of the hospital. He was in a wheelchair and Aurora was flying and pushing the chair back to his hut. "Do we have to go home already?" Sonic asked.

"your acting like a child, Sonic. Yes, you need rest." Aurora said maturely.

Sonic put on the brakes of the wheelchair and turned his head around to smile at Aurora, who looked unamused, but he saw that's she was on the edge of smiling. "Come on, Wing, I know you can do it." Sonic encouraged her as a smile broke out on her face, but she looked like she was trying to hold it back.

"you are so random." She said, a chuckle following her response.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Glimpse yelled to Blade over the wind. "No!" Blade yelled back to him for the 300th time.

**a minute later...**

"Are we there yet?" Glimpse yelled to Blade again.

"NO! And stop asking!" Blade snapped, turning around to say that one thing before he spun back around and hit right into a tree, making Glimpse skid to a stop. "Are we here now?"

"NO! Oh... Looks like we are." Blade said as he got up and brushed himself off.

Glimpse closed his eyes as if he was concentrating before he felt a little heartbeat of chaos energy. "Follow me, the emerald is this way." He said as he lead Blade to the other side of the forest. They got through the whole forest before they heard something up ahead.

"well, well well... What have we got here?" A female voice asked.

Right ahead, Burn sat cross legged on the flat top of the master emerald and was filing her nails. "I thought you would come, you know that it's very rude to keep a girl waiting." She said as she slightly looked up at them, but kept working on her nails.

"Give us the master emerald and we won't hurt you... Too much." Blade said as he brought out his swords. "I'm shaking like a leaf." Burn said with a smirk. "Leave now, you have no rights here." Glimpse said as he charged up chaos energy around his fists.

Burn laughed mockingly at them before she threw the nail filer behind her and stood up.

"I have as much right to be here as you." She pointed out.

"Now are you gonna bring it or what?" She asked cockily.

Blade let out a battle cry as he ran forward and spun around with his swords, but Burn caught one of them between her hands and yanked he sword out of his grip. She used it against him as she knocked his other sword out of his hand and was about to stab him in the chest When they heard Glimpse yell; "Chaos Blast!"

Burn barely dodged the attack and jumped back from Blade to avoid it.

"Grr... Your getting on my nerves!" Burn yelled as she tossed Blade's sword to the side carelessly and ran towards Glimpse, who was firing chaos spears at her. She leapt to the side to dodge one and then jumped in the air to avoid another. But when Glimpse shot another one at her when she was still in the air, she thrust a fireball at it and caused a smokey explosion.

The whole clearing was filled with smoke until Burn leapt out of nowhere and landed on Glimpse's face which knocked him on his back. She jumped off when he hit the ground and ran towards Blade, who was retrieving his swords. But he saw this coming as he grabbed her leg as she came at him with a flying kick and spun her around into a tree.

Glimpse ran up to Blade's side and stood In fighting stances with minor injuries.

Burn leapt up to her feet and rocketed towards them with her feet lit aflame. She spun around and landed a flaming corkscrew punch to Glimpse's chest which burned him and knocked him backward. "AUGH! dammit!" He exclaimed as the wound stung When he moved.

"You must have forgotten that any fire attacks won't work on me." Blade said as he turned his attention back to Burn. "So you gave him the hit instead?"

Burn grinned as she put the fire on her fist out. "You have me all figured out."

Blade was about to attack, but somehow, Burn was faster as she sent a roundhouse kick to his head and made him stumble backwards, then she charged at Glimpse and flame kicked him in the shoulder, which made him wince as a black burn formed where she kicked him.

"Now I know why your name is Burn." Glimpse growled as he ignored the pain from the burns and leapt at her, hitting her in the face with a fist with chaos energy. She spun towards the ground and landed hard on the ground.

"Let's get this thing back to Knothole." Glimpse said as they just started at the master emerald for a couple of seconds.

"So... How do we get it home?" Blade asked as they exchanged glances.

**A few minutes later...**

"THIS IS THE WORST IDEA EVER!" Blade yelled as he pulled the master emerald behind him with a vine he tied around it. "Just shut up and keep pulling!" Glimpse yelled as he pulled on his own rope. But they were moving really slow, so slow that it would take a whole day to get it to Knothole. -_-'

* * *

**So, that's all for now, folks! Sorry again for the long wait :P**

**Blade: why did you give us all the work?**

**Glimpse: at least it was the master emerald**

**Scourge: which I stole *evil smile***

***Blade and Glimpse start beating the crap out of him***

**Me: NO FIGHTING IN THE AUTHORS ROOM!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(MLP nor Sonic belongs to me)**


	21. Chapter 21-All Hail to the King!

**Demon and Angel: Chapter 21**

**All Hail to the King!  
**

* * *

**Me: YAY! Time to make Sonic suffer! :D**

**Pinkie: She's hyper on sugar at the moment, I'm so proud of her :)**

**Scourge: Just make her stop, she's riding me like a damn pony!**

**Aurora: GET HIM!**

***The mane 7 tackles Scourge and starts beating the crap out of him... again...***

**Scourge: WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?!**

**Me: *smirks* Revenge...**

**Scourge: DAMN AUTHORS!... *Exclamation points reach China***

* * *

Meanwhile, Aurora was helping Sonic back to the hut when Rainbow flew down to join them. "Whoa, Sonic, what happened to you?" Rainbow asked. "What does it look like?!" Sonic exclaimed. "He's just in a bad mood for not being able to run, he broke his legs." Aurora explained. A slow smile spread across Rainbow's face and her eyes watered. "Oh, jeez..." Aurora said before Rainbow burst out laughing.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Sonic shouted, but Rainbow fell on her back, trembling with laughter.

"Don't listen to her, she's an idiot." Aurora whispered to him, but Sonic narrowed his eyes.

"Let's just get back to the hut." Aurora said as she pushed the wheelchair forward, but to their luck, Rainbow followed them. -_-

"Are you guys... Hahaha! seriously going to leave Sonic like that? Hahahahaha!" She laughed.

Aurora just ignored her, but Sonic glared at her every once in a while.

* * *

Burn limped back to the castle with a broken ankle. **(She can relate to Sonic's injury :P)** She had the hood of her cloak up to hide her face, but the way she walked showed that she was injured. She almost made it to her room when a voice stopped her. "Ah, Burn... I see your back empty handed... You said that you would bring them back dead." Scourge said.

Burn growled and tried to shoot a ball of fire at him angrily, but winced at the sudden movement. "Taking on two hedgehogs... yes it was my idea, but I didn't know that they would be so... strong..." She stammered. Scourge walked up to her with his sunglasses over his eyes. "You okay?" He asked with only 1% concern in his voice while there was 99% amusement.

"Don't touch me! I can take care of myself!" Burn snapped as she began going to her room again.

Then, without warning, Scourge came up behind her, picked her up, and dashed down the hall. "Scourge! What are you-" She started before he stopped in an infirmary. "We need you alive. They outnumber us a lot." He said as he put her down on the table. A second later, anti Dr. Quack came in. **(made him up because i didn't know what other doctors there were -_-')**

Scourge left the infirmity for anti Dr. Quack to help her and marched to his throne room.

"I'll get revenge on them..." He said as he sat down. **(I think there was anarchy barrel stuffed in his throne, right?)** Suddenly, his fur turned purple and the flames on his jacket shaded blue, like his sunglasses. His eyes went black, and where he once had blue eyes were now red. His shoes turned purple and his spines spiked upward. "All hail to the king, baby." He said before he shot out through the door.

* * *

Aurora managed to get Sonic to fall asleep and she left the hut to let him rest.

She flew into the sky and landed on a cloud to take a quick nap. She was about to drift off to sleep when she heard something zoom past her. She looked up to see a streak of a rainbow before it disappeared. She saw Rainbow Dash zipping around the sky and looked over at her with a challenging gleam in her eye.

Aurora returned the look and spread her wings before flying after her. Aurora sped through the clouds to clear the sky and soon caught up to Dash. "Not bad, but what about THIS!" She said before speeding forward, hitting a cloud but not going through, then jumped off of it like a trampoline. She rocketed towards her cousin before crashing into Aurora and caused both of them to hit the hay stack that was in front of the slide/entrance to Knothole.

Aurora leapt out of the hay stack, landing on all fours and spat out a mouthful of straw. "No fair, you made me fall!" She shouted to Dash, who tumbled out of the pile laughing.

A spark shown between their eyes before they heard a rumbling sound and the ground shook.

"What-what's happening?!" Aurora called to Dash. "Earthquake?" The cyan pegasi suggested.

Just then, Scourge shot out of the ground, but he was... purple...

The ground stopped shaking and Aurora and Rainbow stared at Scourge for a while before they fell over laughing.

Scourge sweat dropped along with a pop-up vein and glared at them. "Why are you laughing at your king?!" He snapped.

Aurora managed to stand up as her voice shook with laughter. "You... you seriously don't know?! hahaha! YOUR PURPLE, DUDE!" She exclaimed as she began another fit of laughing. Scourge's eye twitched as he listened to their annoying laughter before he dove at them and sky uppercut kicked Aurora's chin. She fell back with her eyes huge with surprise, but also with rage.

She turned her head to the side before she spat out a tooth, followed by blood. "Your gonna pay for that, buddy!" She yelled as she spread her wings and launched herself towards Scourge, but he was too fast as he leapt to the side and kicked her in the back, making her fall out of the air again. Rainbow stormed at him and grabbed onto his arm as she flew around in circles, making him spin around like a top before letting go.

He wobbled around with dizzy eyes before Aurora headbutted him in his scarred chest.

The impact was so strong that it sent him flying through eight trees.

When he looked up, his red eyes blazed like the sun as Aurora stuck out her tongue and shot into the air.

"GET BACK HERE, COWARD!" He shouted as he sped after her, leaving Rainbow in the dust. She coughed and flew back to the Knothole village to find Sonic. There was an explosion in the sky as Rainbow looked up to see Aurora release a Lightboom, and speed across the sky to show beautiful northern lights of her mane color.

Sonic's eyes snapped open at the sound before he 'jumped' in his wheelchair. Well, more like crawling towards the wheelchair and using all of his strength to pull himself up before taking a 5-minute break. **(:P)**

Aurora raced across the sky and looked back to see Scourge right behind her. Her vision blurred as he struck a kick to her face, which knocked her out and made her loose three feathers before plummeting towards the ground. Sonic came out of the hut to see his wife falling through the sky and his heart beat at the sight of this horror.

Sally was the closest to where she was landing, and Sonic yelled at her to catch Aurora, but she just stood there with confusion and shock.

"AURORA!" Sonic heard as Rainbow raced towards her and grabbed her hoof. She struggled to pull up, but Aurora was already falling too fast to slow her down. Sweat formed on Rainbow's head as she furiously flapped her wings. Rainbow let go and flew under her before hitting the ground. A crack was heard as Rainbow took the hit to keep Aurora safe.

Scourge saw that someone died either way and dashed back to his castle.

And yes, that day, a rainbow had fallen, with her loyalty so great that she gave her life for another. Goodbye, Rainbow Dash...

* * *

**Me: Yes... Rainbow is dead, which means that I'm kicking her out of the author's room from now on.**

**Rainbow: You'll never take me alive!**

**Me: You're dead -_-**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(MLP nor Sonic belongs to me)**


	22. Chapter 22-Traitor!

**Demon and Angel: Chapter 22 **

**Traitor!  
**

* * *

**Me: Now that Rainbow is gone, this is going to get exciting :)**

**Aurora: I'm going to miss her, and I know you do too**

**Me: SHE'S MY FAVORITE REAL MY LITTLE PONY CHARACTER! *crying***

**Aurora: um... REAL my little pony character? you disgust me...**

**Scourge: Well, I rock! I managed to kill a rainbow pony!**

**Glimpse: That's not much of an accomplishment...**

**Scourge: SHUT UP!**

* * *

Eggman sat on his metal throne with Amy beside him, polishing her new hammer. "This is going to be so exciting! When do we crush Sonic?" She asked.

"Patience, my pink friend." Eggman said, slightly annoyed.

_"Dr. Eggman?"_ A metal unicorn said robotically as she walked in. "Ah, Metal #34... what news do you have for me?" Eggman asked. 'Metal #34' trotted up to him, her metal hooves hitting the floor as she stopped to bow._ "Dr. Eggman, we still have not found the princesses. It appears that they have escaped."_ She said as Eggman calmly stood up. "#34, robotisizing the princesses means controlling the world. Equestria will fall, and _Egg_questria will rise. Now find them." He commanded.

The unicorn looked a lot like Vinyl, but her cutie mark had a red cross over it. _"Yes, Dr. Eggman."_ She said as she backed away and left.

"So, Eggy, when will we find Sonic and his horsey friends?" Amy asked. Eggman sighed and looked over at her. "I said patience! They must have retreated back into their world, but why would they bring the elements with them?!" Eggman asked, his voice rising. "How should I know? I'm not the evil genius." Amy said calmly.

"But you are evilly annoying..." Eggman muttered. "Why don't you make yourself useful and go join the next search party?" Eggman suggested. Amy lifted her head up slightly with interest and grinned. "I'll keep them in order." She said as she walked away.

Eggman sighed as she left and walked up to his desk to go over his plans. His scheme-bots, three super-intelligent robots entered and bowed. "Dr. Eggman, it's a pleasure to see you again." The first robot said, who was taller than the others. "Hello, Data. its good to see you as well." Eggman greeted the tall robot called, Data.

A female-looking robot came up to him next and shook his hand. "Eggman." She said with a nod. "Key." Eggman replied as the she-robot, Key stepped aside for a short thin robot to walk up to him. "Hello, Dr. Eggman! It's been a long time, hasn't it?" He said cheerfully. "Yes, yes it has, Tool." He said as Tool stood beside Key and Data.

"I have called you here to look over my plans for finding the princesses." Eggman said as he sat down at his desk once again. "Go on." Data urged. "Once I find them, I will use them to bring those pesky ponies and Mobians right into my grasp, then I will robotisize them all at once! OH HOHOHOHO!" He boomed.

the three robots looked unamused and Eggman looked at them suspiciously.

"What's going on? Why aren't you laughing evilly with me?" He asked.

Key looked at the other robots and shook her head. "There is just flaw to this plan... Your talking about the princesses of the sun and moon, correct?" She asked. Eggman nodded slowly.

"Wasn't there another one? A very young princess with the name of Twilight Sparkle, according to my research." Key pointed out. Eggman sat still for a second before he stood up and walked over to his window to think.

"That's right... That princess could be the downfall of my whole plan!"

"Well, what do you suggest we do about it, sir?" Asked Tool, who had been quiet for this whole time. Eggman pulled on his mustache before he stood up straight. "We take the girl, a certain hedgehog seems to really take a liking to her and he'll follow us for sure." Eggman said before he started laughing.

"But you still have to find them." Data pointed out. "Yeah, don't ruin my moment of glory." Eggman snapped.

* * *

Amy ran alongside robot Comet and Knuckles while robot Alpha flew above. They were traveling around the everfree forest near Fluttershy's cottage.

"Oh, princesses... we're not going to hurt you... Promise..." Amy called out too sweetly with a forced smile. "I'm just gonna smash you."

When there was no reply, Amy growled with frustration as she spun around, summoned her hammer and knocked down a tree.

"I DON'T WANNA PLAY HIDE-N-SEEK ANYMORE!" Amy screamed as she destroyed another tree.

Robot Knuckles, Comet and Alpha watched her with blank robotic eyes as she cleared out a whole section of wildlife.

Though her rage was being released on the poor nearby trees, time was ticking and she soon got tired of being destructive. "Amy Rose, we must be going. The doctor told us to be back by now." Knuckles said in his deep, robotic voice. Amy looked at him and gripped her hammer tighter, but then made it disappear as she realized he was right.

"Let's go!" She exclaimed as she ran back with the three robots.

When they reached HQ, Eggman was standing in his lab with a big chart and many papers pinned to the wall. He was muttering to himself as he used a ruler to trace the steps in which he could find the others. He was just in the middle of understanding something incredibly important when Amy burst in. He dropped his ruler and knocked down papers with surprise, but then when he realized that it was only Amy, he growled with irritation.

"Amy, I need to talk to you." He said with a tone of anger in his voice. She followed him down the hall until they got to the weaponry room.

Eggman looked over the robotics and technology that he invented and collected and then picked up a Robotisize-Gun. "Have I ever told you that you would be more helpful as a walking piece of metal?" He asked as he charged the power level. Amy saw where this was going and was about to attack when he pointed the weapon at her.

"I think you would be more useful like this." He said with a smirk. Amy snarled angrily and clenched her fists. "You TRAITOR!" She yelled before Eggman pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Amy: Oh great, so not only do I have issues, you turn me into a robot?!  
**

**Me: Yep, but now I need to call you robot Amy.**

**Amy: No you don't! You didn't mention that i was turned into a robot yet!**

**Me: I didn't know a more dramatic way to end the chapter :(**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(MLP nor Sonic belongs to me)**


	23. Chapter 23-The Fallen Rainbow

**Demon and Angel: Chapter 23**

**The Fallen Rainbow**

* * *

**Aurora: This is going to be a really sad and dramatic chapter, if you can't handle it, don't blame us :P**

**Me: Thank you**

***dramatic silence***

* * *

That night, Knothole was dark and quiet.

Not a hedgehog nor pony stirred.

There was complete silence as if this was a ghost town...

Suddenly, a small light formed from inside a house behind the thin, clear glass of a window.

Many little flames lit up inside huts and Mobians walked out carrying candles. The tiny little sparks of fire sitting above the wax candles ate away at the ash-colored string where the fire was lit. Nobody said a word as the freedom fighters and ponies walked through Knothole. they swarmed the paths as they all gathered at the rocky bank of a lake.

Almost everyone was either trembling, sobbing, crying or... "waterfall" weeping like Pinkie pie was. Bright was holding Dimmer's hoof tightly and trembling while the mane 7... now the mane 6 again, were group-hugging and sobbing. Aurora's eyes were watering, allowing the lights around them to make her eyes sparkle, but she refused to cry, even on her cousin's farewell night.

Sonic walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, which made her look up at him and finally break down. She let the tears roll down her face and hit the ground as she hugged Sonic like he was her last life.

Once that was over, Aurora took a rose that she was carrying under her wing out and walked up to a wooden box that was big enough to hold Rainbow. She placed the rose on the wooden lid and lay down in front of it with her eyes closed. She took a moment before whispering, "Goodbye."

She flew over to Sonic and the rest of the mane 6 did the same. "Now, we prey that this young Pegasus will find her own path." Sally's father said as Blade and Mighty pushed the box into the lake and it slowly glided across the glittering, calming waves that reflected the moonlight. Glimpse looked over at Twilight, whose wings drooped and her ears were flattened. Her shoulders were shaking and tears fell from her dark lavender eyes.

He walked over to her and sat down beside her. Twilight looked up at him with a look of hurt and sadness, which made Glimpse feel bad for her, but he knew the feeling of having someone close die. Glimpse embraced her in a hug and she started crying into his shoulder.

Antoine, Cream and Charmy threw several baskets of magnolia flowers into the lake after Rainbow, which floated gently across the water.

Both candles and Stars gave everyone enough light to see the box drift out of sight, which left rippling water behind.

Everyone stood still, until Aurora pulled away from Sonic and bolted into the sky. Moments later, she sped down towards the lake and broke both the light and color barriers, which set off a brilliantly timed Lightboom. The multiple brightly colored northern lights stretched across the star and cloud filled sky, causing a slight breeze to blow by and make everyone feel slightly more at peace again. But if this was a night for sadness and gloom, shouldn't there at least be a little hope left?

Rainbow's spirit would live on in the memories and hearts of everyone that knew her, which told them that this loyal pony _did_ exist.

When everyone went back to their huts, Aurora pushed Sonic and his wheelchair back to the hut and helped him to sleep. And instead of going to bed herself, she walked out of the hut and slowly trotted down the path to be alone. That moment didn't last, for when she walked around the corner, Sally was just entering her hut before she saw Aurora.

Both of them stopped what they were doing and just stared at each other with a glint of hatred in their eyes. "Was this your plan?" Sally asked as she closed the door and walked towards Aurora, but kept their eyes locked. "Plan?" Aurora asked.

"Don't sound so stupid. I know that you were the reason Dash died. you faked the fall and she was too loyal to realize the traitor that you are." Sally explained.

Aurora's eyes turned to slits like nightmare moon's and she snapped out her wings with a look of so much anger that it looked impossible to calm her down.

"Accusing _me_ of _my_ cousin's death?! ARE YOU INSANE?!" Aurora yelled and she stomped a hoof, which made the ground crack slightly from the force.

Sally flinched at that and narrowed her eyes. "I'm trying to protect this place from you. I was going to ask Sonic to be my boyfriend, but I discovered that he was on a mission." Sally started. "For hours I waited, I think it was two days after that when I realized that half of Eggman's base was gone! I didn't think that he was busy betraying me and blowing me off for you!"

Aurora couldn't stand it anymore, this HAD to stop. She ran at her four steps before realizing that this would only put her in more trouble. She folded her wings in and gave Sally one last glare before spinning around and marching away.

* * *

**Sally: Why do I always have to be the spoiled brat?**

**Me: You're not, this is just so that this story is interesting :3**

**Aurora: But this was so sad :(**

**Me: Hang on, tell you what.**

**Sonic: What?**

**Me: IF ANY OF THE REVIEWERS THINK THAT I SHOULD BRING RAINBOW DASH BACK, SAY; YAY! **

**Me: IF ANY OF THE REVIEWERS THINK THAT I SHOULDN'T BRING RAINBOW DASH BACK, SAY; MEH**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(MLP nor Sonic belongs to me)**


	24. Chapter 24-One Way or Another

**Demon and Angel: Chapter 24 **

**One Way or Another**

* * *

**Me: Now that the sadness is over, we're going to go to war! *puts on a helmet*  
**

**Fluttershy: Eeep!**

* * *

The next morning, Aurora, Bunnie, Mighty, Julie Su, Blade, Glimpse, Bright, Dimmer and Cream & Cheese waited to leave. They were all about to go to Scourge's castle to get revenge on him, but everyone was still deciding whether Cream should come or not. "Please, Mr. Mighty, I want to help too, and we were training really hard for this." Cream pleaded, her big brown bunny eyes shimmering and her bottom lip trembling cutely.

Every time that Mighty was about to say something against it, he stopped himself and tried again, but he couldn't say no without hurting her feelings.

"Fine, you can come." Migty said, sighing in defeat.

Cream gasped and looked up at Cheese. "Did you hear that, Cheese? We're allowed to come!" She exclaimed in her little girl voice.

Aurora walked up beside her and Cream jumped onto her back and held onto her mane so she wouldn't fall off.

"Bright, do you still have the warp ring?" Julie asked.

Bright nodded as she took it out of her pocket. She threw it and it turned into a portal to Anti-Mobius. They stared at the swirling vortex until Glimpse ran through first. Bunnie and Mighty followed, then Julie, Aurora and Cream, Blade, Dimmer and Bright ran after them.

They reached Anti-Mobius and charged towards the castle. Aurora leapt into the air with the little bunny holding onto her mane and flew beside Blade and Glimpse, who were running faster than everyone.

Bunnie zoomed forward with her robot rocket feet and the others were doing the best to catch up. When they reached the large, wooden doors that blocked the front entrance, Blade and Glimpse dashed ahead and kicked it down so the others could get in.

Aurora flew through after them with Bunnie behind her. It took several minutes, but the others finally made it as well. "Wow, this place sure is big." Cream said as Aurora landed and Cream jumped off her back.

"That means they could be anywhere, don't let your guard down." Julie said.

Once she said that, the whole castle shook and the ground rumbled. Suddenly, the floor began to crumble and Blade and Glimpse stepped back. "Guys... I think the whole place is coming down!" Blade yelled. "Run!"

At once, they all rushed towards the door, but Glimpse fell through and grabbed onto the edge of the flooring before he fell. Below him, here was a huge pool of boiling lava, which made Glimpse's jaw drop. "LAVA?! WHO THE HELL HAS LAVA UNDER THEIR HOUSE?!" He exclaimed. "Glimpse!" Blade yelled as he started to walk towards him carefully, but the floor caved in under him and he jumped back where it was safe.

"Julie, hold this!" Aurora cried as she handed Cream over, then dove after Glimpse, who was clutching the cracked floor for his life. Aurora grabbed his hand and flapped her wings violently as she struggled to pull him up.

Beside her, a chunk of the ceiling fell down and landed right next to her, which shattered like glass when it hit the floor. "Hang on, Shugah!" Bunnie called as she grabbed his other hand and the two dragged him over to safety.

They stepped back until they were out of range from the castle, then it completely fell over and was just a pile of rubble and rock. "That... Was easy..." Dimmer said quietly. Bright suddenly spun around to face the other way and she glared at the horizon. "Too easy." She said as she made her fists flare up. "Get ready."

She waited a few seconds before they spotted something green shoot towards them.

Scourge ran right through their group and made them all leap back cautiously.

Bright, however, saw this and was flying with flaming legs and shooting balls of fire at him.

But while they were all distracted, the Destructix leapt at them and knocked the whole team to the ground. Scourge skidded to a stop and grinned, his fang-like teeth shining in the sunlight. "So, did you like our little surprise?" He asked.

"You destroyed your castle just to try and kill us?!" Mighty yelled.

Scourge smirked and turned his back on them. "Now then... Where was I? Oh, yes... I was about to kill you all!" He laughed. But while he was busy laughing at his early victory, a light blue blur sped by and knock into Lightning, which freed Julie-Su.

Scourge spun around and saw a light blue fox with three tails and bright blue eyes. He looked a little taller then Tails and had markings on his hands like Silver's.

Scourge growled and clenched his fists. "And who are you?!" Scourge asked.

The fox knocked Lightning out and stood up. "Sorry for the short introduction, but my name is Gold." He said with a smirk as he roundhouse kicked Flying Frog, who released Mighty. Scourge growled as the fox known as, Gold was about to attack Burn when Bright yelled to him not to, for she could hurt him just by igniting herself with flame.

But Bright spun around until she was on her back and kicked Burn off of her as the two shot into the sky as if they were going to start an air-battle.

Scourge bolted towards Gold, but he was ready as he waited for him to get close enough before he released a huge amount of energy towards Scourge. "Eon Blast!" Gold yelled as Scourge flew back into the remains of the castle.

Gold stumbled at the amount of energy that he just used and looked back to see if Scourge was down. Everyone was still as they waited for something...

Suddenly, Scourge shot out of the ruins and charged at Gold again, but Glimpse dashed forward and kicked Scourge on the side of the head, which made him dizzy as he fell backward.

"And you are?" Gold asked. "Glimpse" he said as the others chased off the rest of the Destructix. Scourge was about to yell retreat, when Cream walked up to him and Stood right beside him. They looked at each other for a second until Cream kicked him in the knee, which caused him to collapse and Cheese rocketed down on his face, which knocked him out.

Everyone stared at her as she cheered and hugged Cheese. "Way to go, Cheese!" She said happily. "Nice teamwork, you two." Mighty called to him as he Destructix ran off, but left their leader behind.

Blade Walked over to Scourge and threw him over his shoulder. "I'll go and take him to prison, you all go back to Knothole." Blade said as he stepped through the portal and ran off.

"Thanks for the save, Gold, was it?" Mighty asked. Gold nodded and looked like he was going to speak. "Um, excuse me, but do you know who the element of loyalty is?" Gold asked. Aurora looked at him in shock as tears began to pricked her eyes again.

"You do know her?" Gold asked.

Aurora slowly nodded and Gold let out a sigh. "I need you to take me to her. I could bring her back."

* * *

**Me: Scourge is out of the way for now, but what will happen?!**

**Blade: you people have to wait**

**Aurora: but if this succeeds, then Rainbow will be joining us again!**

**Me: also, I kicked Scourge out, he went to jail in the story, so I called the cops :3**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(MLP nor Sonic belongs to me. All of the OCs belong to their rightful owners)**


	25. Chapter 25-Face the Destruction

**Demon and Angel: Chapter 25 **

**Face the Destruction**

* * *

**Me: Yeah! So I can't wait for this chapter!**

**and I'm sorry if I had been really slow updating recently, its just that I have after school stuff and homework -_-"**

**Sonic: Yeah, your too slow! :D haha**

**Me: says the one with the broken legs!**

**Sonic: ... Touché...**

* * *

_"Gold, there is someone out there that must be revived, no matter what." Ionia, the goddess of Eon said_. _"Who is it?" Gold asked. "It isn't from this world, but she is extremely powerful and loyal. I believe they call her the element of Loyalty."_

_Gold tapped his chin in thought before finally speaking. "Its true that I can defy death and bring her back, but wouldn't I go into another coma... or die?" Gold asked, but Ionia shook her head calmly. "Trust me, Gold... With her being an element of loyalty, I don't think that will happen." _

* * *

Now, Gold was running to Knothole along with the others and finally reached the other side of the lake. A few feet away, the box that held Rainbow was still floating in the lake, but was very close to shore._  
_

Aurora flew over to it and pushed it towards land, then kicked the lid off the top. There lay Rainbow, looking peaceful with a flower under her hoof. Aurora looked up towards Gold and stepped backwards to get out of the way.

Gold approached her and began to revive her. When it was over, they waited for a few seconds before Rainbow lazily opened her rose colored eyes and sat up with a yawn. "What happened?" She asked Like she couldn't remember anything.

Aurora gasped in shock and then hugged her. "Thank you!" Aurora cried as Rainbow looked at her. "What just happened?" Rainbow asked. "Oh, you died." Mighty said, then Julie punched his shoulder.

"I WHAT?!" Rainbow yelled. "At least your alive now!" Aurora laughed.

"So, I'm going to visit Tails, is he still hanging around Knothole?" Gold asked. "He sure is!" Bright said happily. "And... Are you his girlfriend?" Gold asked. Bright's face turned red and Dimmer walked up beside her. "N-no! I love Dimmer!" Bright snapped and she held Dimmer's hoof.

Dimmer blushed and Bright looked up at him with a cute smile.

Gold sighed. "Anyways, I'm heading to Knothole." Gold said as he started walking away, but then he turned around and smiled cockily at them. "But I saved you and your friend, so you owe me for that." Then he ran off and Aurora rolled her eyes.

* * *

When they all got to Knothole, Tails saw Gold right away and grinned. "Gold! Where have you been?" Tails called with a smile. Gold walked up to him and pat his head. "I've been around, but where were you? You were gone for like... Years." Gold said.

Tails rubbed the back of his head with a small chuckle. "Uh, you can laugh if you want, but we were in a land of talking ponies."

A few seconds of silence passed before Gold fell over, dying of laughter. "That's like Cream's dream world!" He exclaimed with a smirk.

Suddenly, Sally marched up to them while looking seriously ticked off. "And where have you been?" She asked as she stopped in front of Aurora.

Aurora's wings slightly shifted as if she was about to shoot into the sky, but her eyes were narrowed and she was silently growling. Sally stood there calmly and looked at everyone else. "Where's Blade?" She asked.

"He's taking Scourge to jail." Glimpse said.

Sally suddenly seemed a little more interested because her small ears twitched. "So you are going back to your own world?" Sally asked, her heart slightly hurting from having to let Sonic go again.

"Hopefully." Aurora snapped as Sonic came into view, still in his wheelchair. But he saw Gold the same time that he saw him. "Oh great, just what I need..." Sonic said sarcastically.

Gold laughed and walked up to him. "What happened to you?"

A pop-up vein appeared on Sonic's head and he rolled his eyes. "Broke my legs, what does it look like?"

Gold chuckled. "It looks hilarious!"

"Hey, back off!" Aurora said as she walked between Sonic and Gold.

"And who is this?" Gold asked as he stopped laughing. "I'm his wife." Aurora said as if it was obvious. "Wow, I never thought I'd see the day when Sonic got married." Gold joked.

"Hey, Gold, let's go to the workshop, I wanted you to see something." Tails said and Gold followed him. When they got to the workshop, Tails pushed a button and their portal popped up with the seven chaos emeralds glowing strongly.

"wow, what is this?" Gold asked.

Tails walked up beside it and stood straight proudly. "This is the portal that we will be using to get back to Equestria." Tails explained. "Is Equestria the pony place?" Gold asked. "Why would you want to go back there?"

Tails shrugged. "I guess it's because Sonic won't leave Aurora, they have a really strong bond." Tails said. "And Aurora is...?" Gold asked. "That black Pegasus with two different color eyes." Tails explained.

"We plan on leaving once Sonic is fully healed. Luckily, he'll be getting the casts off tonight." Tails said. "Do you want to come along?"

Gold smirked and nodded. "Yeah, It would drive me crazy knowing you were in a different world without me."

* * *

Sonic stretched his legs and walked out of the hospital. It was about time he got those casts off.

"I could go for a run right now." Sonic said as Aurora followed him. "We can't, Tails was fixing the portal so we could get home tonight, the others will be waiting." Aurora said. Sonic sighed and nodded. "Yeah. But when we get back to Equestria, we'll have another race." Sonic said.

"Oh, your on!" Aurora challenged.

When they got to Tails' workshop, everyone was waiting outside to wish them good luck.

"Excuse us!" Sonic called as they shouldered their way through the crowd. "Tails, buddy-" Sonic started, but then he saw Gold standing next to Tails. "Um... What's he doing here?" Sonic asked.

"What does it look like? I'm coming with you." Gold said as Sonic was about to argue, but then he saw Cream and Cheese. "Are you coming too?" Sonic asked nervously. Cream nodded and hugged Cheese. "Yes, Mrs. Fluttershy said that I could stay with her and Mr. Knuckles." She said happily.

Sonic looked around to make sure anymore people were coming. There was the mane 7, Tails, Blade, Glimpse, Gold, Bright, Dimmer, Cream and Cheese.

"Did Vanilla say you could come?" Sonic asked her, but Cream's ears drooped and her eyes watered. Suddenly, she started crying and everyone looked at Sonic, who was shocked. "uh-don't cry!" Sonic said as he tried to calm her down.

"Vanilla died when you were with that traitor." Sally said. Sonic facepalmed and looked over at her. "Don't tell me your coming too." Sonic said. But she was. She had a green backpack slung over one shoulder and Sonic's old leather backpack on the other.

"I have to." Sally said. Sonic's eye twitched and he looked at Aurora, who was ignoring her. "Well, that about does it, let's go!" Tails announced as everyone jumped into the portal. Tails pressed a button and leapt after them as well.

The whole portal and everyone on it disappeared and reappeared in front of a burning town.

The mane 7 gasped and broke down crying, but Aurora was shocked. Sugarcube corner was just a pile of building remains, Twilight's tree house had no leaves and was dying and Applejack's farm smelled of rotting apples and was burned to the ground.

Aurora glanced over at their house and saw that the roof was torn off, paint was peeling and a whole wall was caved in. Then their beloved tree, the tree that they slept in every night when they first met, was knocked down and the wood was soggy and lifeless.

Aurora sat down, her wings and ears drooping as tears pricked her eyes. Her house was gone...

"LOOK OUT!" Gold yelled as a bunch flying robots spotted hem and bolted towards them. "Everypony run!" Rainbow yelled as they ran after her. "GO! We'll buy you some time!" Glimpse yelled as Gold got in a fighting stance and Blade took out his swords.

Sonic was going to go help, but Cream was falling behind and he scooped her up and took off after everyone else.

"Get ready!" Blade called as the groups of robots came at them.

* * *

**Me: CLIFFHANGER!**

**Rainbow: And I'm back! I hope you missed me :)**

**Eggman: haha, now you need to deal with me!**

**Rainbow: what a nightmare... -_-**

**Me: and sorry if I rushed the ending :P **

**Aurora: Stay tuned! :D**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(MLP nor Sonic belongs to me)**


	26. Chapter 26-Not my Day

**Demon and Angel: Chapter 26 **

**Not my Day**

* * *

**Me: I am so sorry that I'm being so slow**

**Sonic: Since your apologizing, I'll forgive you**

**Me: Ok, but I'm probably going to be updating the story on weekends since I have no time after school :P**

**Aurora: But for now, let's skip the chit-chat and GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

The robots came in swarms and circled around the three. When the time was right, Gold started shooting orbs made from Eon at the robots, Glimpse threw chaos spears, and Blade slashed the robots in half with his swords. The robots were slowly disappearing in numbers, and Glimpse and the others were beginning to get tired.

"What the heck?! It seems like these things are stronger than ever!" Blade called as he just dodged a swipe of a claw from a huge wolverine robot, which roared and got ready to charge at the group. "What IS that?!" Glimpse shouted with shock. But before anyone could answer, the violent giant wolverine robot tore through the crowd of the other robots, which was like stepping on tin cans.

"Scatter!" Gold called to the others as they leapt out of the way. The robot skidded to a stop and leapt at Glimpse, who was caught off guard, but that didn't mean he couldn't still fight. "Chaos Blast!" He shouted as the attack hit the robot's giant paw, but barely damaged it.

The robot smashed it's paw down on Glimpse, who managed to jump out of the way, but the robot blocked his path from letting him escape. "A little help over here?!" Glimpse yelled. "No problem!" Blade called as he stabbed both swords into the robot's shoulder, which made the robot leap back screaming. Glimpse finally managed to get out of range from any other attacks, but Gold ran towards it and jumped above it.

He fired a blast right down on the robot with perfect aim, but it didn't even leave a scratch.

The wolverine leapt into the air with it's eyes glowing a violent red and swatted Gold out of the air like a bug. Blade and Glimpse ran towards him and caught him before he fell, then the three of them ran back over to where it was safe. Unluckily, there was still those other robots left to deal with, and they were surrounded again while the wolverine was preparing to charge.

"This isn't working, what are we supposed to do?!" Blade asked.

"Let me help." Someone said as they turned around to see Fluttershy walking towards the wolverine. "Fluttershy, get away from it, it'll kill you!" Glimpse yelled, but Fluttershy ignored him and stopped right in front of it. "Fluttershy, it's suicide!" Gold yelled as he tried running towards her, but two robots blocked his path and Gold was stuck having to fight.

"It's alright, nopony will hurt you." They barely heard her soft voice say. She stood beside it and nuzzled it's paw gently, then looked up at the robot with a kind smile. However, the robot was under control and tried to crush her, but she flew out of the way and landed in it's neck. She saw a small cut through the robot's shoulder from where Blade stabbed it and touched it. "Oh, you must be in pain." Fluttershy said as she pulled a wire free from the cut and the whole robot stood still.

Then, amazingly, it's eyes glowed green and it turned to Fluttershy as if it were to say thanks. "Good, now let's go help my friends." Fluttershy said as she climbed on the robot's back and the wolverine charged, but was destroying the robots instead. "What the-" Gold started, but the robot skidded to a halt. "Get on!" Fluttershy called quietly as Glimpse and Gold jumped onto it's back, but Blade was stuck fighting the robots.

The wolverine robot saw this and ran towards Blade, picked him up with it's jaws and started running the way that everyone else did. "THIS IS NOT MY DAY!" Blade yelled as the wolverine robot kept going. The robots were still chasing them when they reached a canyon-looking place, the wolverine robot spun around, landing a kick on the wall before it broke into a run once again.

A few seconds later, the canyon started to rumble and huge rocks fell down from the top, which landed on robots and blocked their path from going any further.

Everyone except Blade, **(Who was screaming)** cheered. "Yay!" Fluttershy whispered.

When they caught up to everyone else, the wolverine dropped Blade and everyone got off the robot. "You alright?" Gold asked Blade. "I-I'll be fine..." Blade said, but he looked like he was going to throw up.

"Fluttershy, how did you do that?!" Glimpse asked. Fluttershy looked back at the robot shyly, who nudged her gently. "Well, she looked scared..." Fluttershy whispered. "Um... She?" Twilight asked. "Yes... This isn't a real robot... it's a metal ursa minor." Fluttershy said. "Robotisized..." Tails mumbled. "But we should give her a name... I like Daisy." Fluttershy said as the ursa minor nodded.

"Daisy?" Rainbow asked, one eyebrow raised as she was processing what just happened. "I think she's cute." Bright said.

Daisy roared to them very softly like she was trying to tell them something. "She says to get on her back, she'll carry us wherever we want to go." Fluttershy translated. "Yeah, I prefer walking." Blade said as he took a step back. "Suit yourself." Aurora called as everyone got on and the ursa minor took off like a speeding bullet, leaving Blade in the dust. "WAIT!" He yelled as he ran after them.

* * *

**Me: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I will try and update the story later, but for now... you have to wait :)**

**Aurora: CLIFFHANGER!**

**Me: Hey, that's my line!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(MLP nor sonic belongs to me, all OCs belong to their rightful owners)**


	27. Chapter 27-Endangered

**Demon and Angel: Chapter 27 **

**Endangered**

* * *

**Me: Another chapter! **

**Celestia: I'm proud of you, you've made it this far, so I wish you good luck**

**Me: O_O**

**Princess Celestia?**

**Luna: You have a problem with that?**

**Me: LUNA?!**

**Aurora: Ok, well now that we know they didn't die yet, let's skip to the story**

* * *

The day dragged on, and Blade had finally caught up with them and was now riding on Daisy's back.

They were in the middle of the everfree forest, and Daisy had to slow down.

"Daisy needs to rest, we should all take a break." Fluttershy said. Daisy collapsed beside a tree, making everyone fall off except Twilight, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Dimmer and Aurora, who were flying. "You alright?" Dimmer asked Bright, who got up and shook herself off. "I'm fine, I just need a nap." She yawned.

It was already nighttime, and just looking at the darkness of the forest made everyone sleepy.

"Well, we can't rest here, it's too out in the open." Aurora pointed out as she stood beside Sonic.

Just then, a twig snapped and everyone whirled around to see a pony with a brown cloak standing there. "Who are you?!" Aurora snapped.

The pony looked up at them, her dark blue eyes glaring at them. "Really Aurora? You don't remember me? You really are stupider than you look." She said, which made Aurora recognize her immediately. "Ocean Breeze..." Aurora mumbled as the orange unicorn threw the hood of her cloak back. Her aqua blue mane tumbled over her shoulder freely and her horn glowed green, which made the area around her light up.

"I'm not surprised to see you walking around in the Everfree forest like a lost puppy." Ocean said with a chuckle.

"Oh great... but listen, we need a place to stay for the night, is there any way for you to let us stay the night at your tribe?" Aurora asked.

Ocean sighed as she turned around, her tail flicking at Aurora. "Just follow me then." She said as she trotted away.

"Let's go, Daisy." Fluttershy said as she got up and walked alongside Fluttershy.

After a couple minutes, they walked into the familiar place where Ocean saved Aurora. It was when they captured Sonic so many years ago, and when Aurora flew after the hovercraft, they shot a hole through her wing. Aurora recognized Clover, who was a green pony with gold mane. He reminded her of Glimpse since they had the same color fur

. "Lucky Clover, we found Aurora Wing and her friends asking for a place to stay." Ocean said.

Clover turned to them and nodded. "Yes, tell them to join their friends in the spare tent." Clover said, but the others exchanged confused glances. Just then, Princess Celestia walked out of the tent, followed by Luna and four pegasi. They were Flitter, Cloudchaser, Thunderlane and Blossomforth.

"P-Princesses!" Twilight exclaimed as she ran forward and gave them both a hug.

"We're fine, Twilight." Celestia said, but Twilight saw that one of Celestia's back legs was metal. "Celestia... what happened to you?" Twilight asked.

Luna and Celestia exchanged glances before looking back to everyone. "Those robots carry a new weapon. We all were hiding at Cloudsdale, but when we were discovered and flew away..." Celestia trailed off.

"They shot you." Dimmer finished. "So their carrying a mobile robotisizer?" Sally asked.

"If that is what it is called, to turn pony flesh into iron, then yes." Luna said. "Well next time, you better be careful, you shouldn't have hidden in a cloud that could easily be ambushed!" Sally snapped. Everyone was silent. "Sally! Their princesses! You can't speak to them like that!" Aurora yelled. "Well, I'm a princess too!" She shot back.

"Doesn't mean you can act bossy about it!" Aurora challenged.

"Enough. Yes, it was risky to hide from them in the sky, but my citizen's safety comes first, and I needed to see if there were survivors left up there." Celestia said with a hard tone. "Even a real princess should know that." She said, which made Sally silent, thinking about what she just said.

Just then, Fluttershy gasped and turned back around. "What about Knuckles?" She asked quietly. Sonic suddenly stood up straight and he looked around. Now that she mentioned it... "Or Comet and Alpha!" Rainbow added. "We need to go back and get them!" Bright exclaimed. "You can't! You could get hurt!" Dimmer said as he stepped in front of her, his eyes pleading for her not to go.

"Then... What do we do?" Applejack asked. Pinkie usually would have said; Party, when someone asked what to do, but this was really, really bad.

"Well, we can't just sit around and do nothing." Rarity pointed out. "We already know that, Genius." Aurora said.

"Looks like we have no other option... Aurora and I will break in with our super forms." Sonic said.

"Then I'll go too." Glimpse said.

Then Princess Celestia shook her head. "You can't, his base is surrounded with robots, and there is a barrier around it. Luna went to go see and there was no way through."

Their hearts sank and they looked for another option. "Then how do their robots get through?" Sonic asked. "I believe there would be a source from inside and outside to open an entrance." Luna suggested. "There is." They heard and spun around, but saw nothing. Bright lifted her head and recognized his voice. She walked into a clearing, away from everyone else before lighting up her hand, which brightened the whole camp and they saw Shadow leaning against a tree.

"Tails left his portal back near Ponyville, luckily I was able to save five of the emeralds." Shadow said as he held up the gold, red, blue, green and white emeralds. "So he has the purple and turquoise emeralds..." Sonic thought aloud. "But while he has them, we won't be able to get back to Mobius..." Glimpse said.

* * *

**Me: So, cliffhanger! :D**

**Fluttershy: Daisy is my friend, I wonder if she can be an element too...**

**Daisy: ROOOOOAAAAARRRR!**

**Fluttershy: That's my good girl :3**

**Me: -_-lll**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(MLP nor sonic belongs to me, all OCs belong to their rightful owners)**


End file.
